House of Phoenixflame
by Skyphoenix
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Chapter 8 is in the works... as well as the revison and Revamp, which will not be a fanfic. see bio for details. I :heart: reviews!
1. We're going

**Real summary:** There is a fifth house at Hogwarts. Very few people know that the Four Founders created a fifth house for those who did not fit into any of the originals. Now the sailor senshi have come to Hogwarts again (Sailor Moon and co. came during James Potter's time) with the purpose of protecting Harry Potter. But the girl that leads this band of warriors seems to have problems trusting anyone. Serena and the originals are not the main characters in this story. This is about their daughters.

**A/n:** I don't think that I am explaining this very well. This is my first published fic, so flamers are ok. I like reviews, but I won't have any "5 reviews or no chapter". This story is designed to explain it's self as it goes. So...JUST READ IT ALREADY!!!!

**Disclaimer:** A lot of the ideas in this story are not mine. But I do own the fifth house, the names given to the second generation, and the plot. Harry Potter and co. and Sailor Moon and co. are not mine. Do I have to repeat this in every chapter?

And to keep you guys from getting too confused, here is a list of names:

Mom

Name

Senshi name

Moon

Rini

Mini moon

Mercury

Crystal

Galaxy

Mars

Cherlyn

Elaria

Jupiter

Artemis

Phoenix

Venus

Annette

Rising Star

Pluto

Marissa

Illusions

Neptune

Hannah

Nebula

Uranus

Devonny

Storm

To young...

Hope

Saturn

Confusing, isn't it? Ok, read the mom's senshi name, the kid's normal names, then they're senshi name.

Chapter One: We're going.

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP!

A girl with a waist long braid grabbed a silver cell phone at her waist and held the screen up to her face.

"Hannah here." Then she recognized the face. "ARTEMIS?!?! What wrong?" Hannah knew that Artemis didn't use certain electronics if she could help it, and only used her cell if it was of utmost importance.

"Important meeting at my house. Now would be preferable." A note of urgency was in her voice.

Hannah's eyes widened, but she gave a quick nod and hung up. Then she dialed up her distant cousin, Devonny, her tomboy cousin.

"Hey, Hannah. What's up?"

"Dev, you are not going to believe this, but Artemis just called me. She said there was a group meeting at her house."

"Artemis called you? Well, I guess that is to be expected. She hasn't exactly been the same since Rini..." Devonny's voice trailed off.

"Good point. Still, I'll meet you there. Hannah out."

Hannah hung up and began running. Artemis _had_ been acting a little out of character since the team had voted her leader when Rini went.

Flashback

Rini looked at the yoma in front of her, and her face hardened. "Stand back you guys. This is my battle."

Storm stepped forward. "Mini Moon, you can't do that. He's to strong. It's suicide to take him alone!"

Galaxy yelled "We can't go on without you. Let us help!"

They all put in their pleadings to Mini Moon to let them help. Every single one of them, Nebula, Elaria, Phoenix, Rising Star, Illusion, Storm, Galaxy and Saturn all would have readily given their lives to protect Mini Moon.

Mini Moon turned back, and gave the famous Queen-Serenity-going-to-her-doom smile.

"It's Ok, guys. I'll be Ok. You know I'll always be there if you need me." With that, Chibi Moon walked off to defeat the reasons for Chaos: Fear, Anger, and Hate.

15 minutes later, the girls heard a terrible blood-chilling scream, and where seized by the image of Rini on the ground. Her image flickered, and then disappeared.

End Flashback

At Artemis's house

"Ok, everyone. This is going to be absolutely crazy, but because of recent events, I have discovered that..." Artemis was having trouble announcing this. They were going to think that she really had unhinged in the aftermath of Rini's death. Ah well. She took a deep breath, then took the plunge. "Hogwarts is real."

Artemis paused to let this crazy information sink in. Cherlyn got a worried look on her face.

"Artemis, I know you were a good friend of Rini's, and that her...going hit you hard, but that is no reason to,"

Artemis cut her off. "Cher, I'm not crazy. I received letters for all of us by snowy just a few hours ago. Here! Read them yourselves!"

Artemis grabbed a stack of papers off the desk and passed them out. Because of the flurry of papers, nobody saw the rather long flesh-colored strings trail out of the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen

Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena, Ami, Trista, Alex and Michelle all removed the extendable ears from their ears that they had just gotten from Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's mail order.

Rei sighed. "It's our situation all over again. Almost, anyways. This time they are all going together, and not working with Lilly, James, and the other marauders. There're working with Harry, and the stakes are much higher. This time, there are the death eaters, _and _the yoma."

Mina stared at Rei. "Are you suggesting that we **don't **let them go?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Rei nodded. "I'm considering it."

"But we HAVE to let them go! We might as well hand the world over to Voldemort on a golden platter if the chosen child goes without protection any longer. The girls are Sailors as much as we are. They have to protect Earth as much as we do." Serena argued.

"Oh, don't start arguing again." Groaned Lita. "Look, Serena, there is no way that we can hold the girls back if they want to go. And if the girls need Rini, she'll come back. We did when you needed us. Remember Beryl? She may not have her memories at first, but she will be able to help. She will come back."

Serena calmed down slightly. "I know," she said quietly. "I know."

Artemis's room

A stunned silence filled the room as everyone finished reading their letters. Finally, Hope broke the silence.

"So let me get this straight, we are going to a school of magic, starting at fifth year instead of first, meaning that we won't know half the spells, protect this _Harry Potter_, save the world, and STILL GET GOOD GRADES? How in Saturn are we supposed to do that?"

"Actually, Dumbledore asked us to teach you guys over the summer, so you will know all the spells." said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken, and saw Artemis's mom, Lita, leaning on the door frame. Everyone burst into questions at once.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?"

"You know Dumbledore? What's he like?"

"Who's teaching what?"

"What is the school like?"

"When does summer training start?"

"Where is Hogwarts?"

"One at a time. ONE AT A TIME!!!" Lita cried, trying to keep them quiet and be able to be heard. "I know about Hogwarts because your parents and I went there when we where a little younger than you. That is, all except yours, anyways." She pointed at Marissa, Hannah, Devonny and Hope. "They knew more magic then I will ever know. Your mothers and I haven't decided on who's teaching what, but we're working on that. Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world, and is EXTREAMLY old. I think he's 112... something like that. And as for your senshi powers, you will be allowed to use them in school, but NOBODY is to know who you are. Not even Harry. The teachers will know, but that's it. Now, get your jackets. We're going to Diagon Ally"

**Yeah!!! First chapter done!!!! Please review!!! I know something is missing... suggestions will be appreciated!!! Any ideas for the attacks from the girls? Let me know PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Diagon Ally & attacks

A/n: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry about how long this took... if anyone is reading this at all, and I seriously believe that is the case. I got a bad grade, and my dad grounded me from the internet. He even got the principal to deactivate my school computer account until I brought the thing up to a B!!! I'm SO SORRY!!!! Please give me any ideas, criticism, ANYTHING!!!! By the way, who do you think I'm going to pair up? evil laugh

To reply to the reviews:

Pussin boots: I don't know what you're confused about!!! PLEASE EXPLAIN!

If I don't know what you're confused about, then I can't explain! And if I'm confused then you're confused even more!! THE WORLD IS NEXT!!!! WILL THIS CONFUSION STOP AT NOTHING?!?!

Concerned citizen: Shoo fly. Don't bother me.

Rubii: I hope this is slower than the last chapter, but this is long enough without the spaces. Sorry.

**Chapter 2**

"So, how are we getting there? Teleport? Brooms? Snap our fingers? Porthole? Warp? WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" asked Annette.

The girl had been a little bundle of sugar bouncing off the ceilings and walls. It was enough to drive the even tempered Mina crazy.

"Annette? ANNETTE!! Calm down. We are going by Floo Powder. Every one to the fireplace."

The girls all got curious looks on their faces, but obediently went to the living room where their mothers were waiting for them. Ami stepped forward.

"Okay girls, this is your first lesson. We are going to be traveling by Floo Powder which is a very easy form of transportation. As you are not allowed to use or reveal your powers to or in front of anyone, this will be your main form of transportation until you are 17. At that time, you will learn how to apperate, which is kind of like teleporting.

Anyways, this is what you do: take some powder, step into the fireplace and announce where you want to go, then throw or drop the powder at your feet. Tristia will demonstrate."

Tristia stepped forward, took some powder from a vase, stepped into the fireplace, called "Diagon Ally!", and then threw down the powder.

Immediately, emerald-green flames engulfed Trista, then she was gone.

Ami turned to the rest of the group.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

The girls looked at each the, as though sharing ideas. Marissa piped up.

"How about we go in the order that the original scouts where found, starting with Crystal, then Cherlyn, Artemis, Annette, Me, Hannah, Dev, and Hope?"

The mothers considered this, and then decided to go with it.

"OK then. Crystal, you first. Let's get a move on. We haven't got all day." Ami was acting like she was directing troops in battle. In a way, though, she was.

Crystal started forward, only to be stopped by Lita.

"Where's your bag?"

"It's in Artemis's room, where I left it. Why?"

"You're going to need it. All of you are."

"K. I'll go get them."

Once again, Lita stopped her.

"Don't bother." She turned to the others." You guys want to see some real magic?"

The girls nodded eagerly.

"Very well then." She whipped out her wand. "This is my wand. If you were looking forward to one of those cutesy cartoony things with stars on one end you're out of luck. Each wand is made of a different wood, usually with a core of Dragon heartstring, Unicorn hair, or Phoenix feather. Not like yours." She said, noting the startled look on Artemis's face. "They're from the actual bird. Mine, however, is made of Juniper with the hairs of a white stag and tiger, at the length of 11.75 inches. ACCIO BOOK BAGS!!!"

At once, the bags belonging to the girls zoomed down the hallway, and were caught by Lita, who passed them out to their owners.

15 minutes later, they stood in front of Gringots, wizarding bank.

As they walked inside, Cherlyn stopped and read the engraving on the front doors.

"Freaky." She thought. Then she ran to catch up with the others, who were talking to a goblin.

"You have the keys, Miss?" The goblin had a voice like a creaky door.

"Yes, Yes. Here they are." Serena held up 9 keys, colored to the scouts' respective colors.

The Goblin looked at them closely, and then nodded.

"Fine then. GRIPHOOK!!" called the goblin.

Yet another goblin, twice as ugly as the first appeared at Artemis's elbow and showed them into a tunnel. In front of them was a cart on a track.

Artemis's instant thought was "Roller coaster". She had no idea.

After one particularly long and wild ride, the cart stopped in front of a number of vaults going from 47 to 55. Everyone got out of the cart, took their personalized keys from Serena, and split up. Artemis and her mother went to vault 50, inserted the key, and a reddish pad slid out of the door. Lita looked surprised. The goblins had definitely upgraded the vault security. She pressed her thumb to the pad, and the pad scanned it. It made a strange beeping noise, and slid back into the door. Then it opened, and Artemis's eyes grew as wide as moons.

The room was filled with mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins that her mom had described as wizarding money. Adding to the dazzling spectacle where piles and piles of jewels. Lita handed her daughter a small bag, and she started filling it with coins.

When she had enough for her school things and extra shopping, Artemis started heading for the door. Lita called her back.

"Artemis, I need to talk to you."

She turned back curiously. "What is it, Mom?

"There are a few things that I need to discuss with you, that will be happening at Hogwarts." Lita sighed, as though getting ready to let loose a secret that she had kept for a very long time, and then continued. "As you know, your job at Hogwarts, besides learning magic, will be protecting Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort. You are not to get tangled in his personal life. Be discreet and watch from the sidelines."

Something else you should know is that you're a seer."

Artemis's eyes, if possible, widened even further. There was no way in the universe that she could believe what she had just heard. Yes, she was the daughter of a girl from the planet Jupiter, and she had the SLIGHT ability to control fire, lightning, and a collection of powers know by the group as "Rainbow" (A/n: I couldn't think of anything better to call them... self punch in back of head), but a SEER? Then again, her mother had never lied to her...

"If I am a seer, then why don't I ever see visions or make prophecies?" she asked cautiously.

"The gift of seeing is a witch's or wizard's gift. You have not been able to access your gift because you have not been exposed to enough magic. Once you are at Hogwarts, visions and prophecies will come. Trista has a theory, and Michelle and Amara agree with her, that you may also be slightly telepathic."

"Will I be able to access this.. this gift of mine when I am home for the vacations?"

"Yes. Once you unlock the gift, it will stay that way."

Artemis grew quiet, thinking. A thought struck her, and she became edgy. "Do... do the others have special powers? Or am I the only one?"

"Don't worry. The others do have their own powers. They may not tell you tell you at first, though. Give yourself and the others time to try them out."

Artemis hugged her mom tightly. "Thanks Mom."

When they got back to the cart, the others were already waiting for them.

Annette leaned over to Artemis when she clambered into the cart.

"I have something to tell you after this coaster ride."

Artemis was confused by the serious look on Annette's face. Annette and Artemis were the best of friends, so Artemis knew Annette was a major optimist. Add a single scoop of Very-Berry-Strawberry ice cream in a sugar cone and you had a lot on your hands. The last time Annette had worn that look was just before Rini had died. Despite her feelings, Artemis nodded.

Outside, Serena turned to the rest of the group.

"Ok, everyone, listen up. We're going to split up into groups of four. Hope? You, Trista and Marissa are with me. Amara, and Michelle, you and your daughters go together. Ami, you and Crystal go with Rei and Cherlyn. Lita, Mina, you're the last group. We'll meet up at Flourish and Blots in two hours.

They split up into the said groups, and went their separate ways.

"So, what's up?" questioned Artemis as soon as they where out of earshot of the others, including their parents.

"Do you have one? A... a special individual power?" asked Annette cautiously.

"Yes. You?" Artemis asked with equal curiosity.

Annette sighed in relief and nodded eagerly.

"I have 'ghosting powers', so to speak. You know, the ability to walk through objects at will. What can you do?

"I'm a seer. That's pretty self-explanatory, but I also have a suspected power. Mom said that Trista and the other soldiers think that I may be telepathic."

Annette's eyes got really round at this, but before she could reply, Mina cut in.

"Alright girls; first stop is Olivander's. Get in, get in." She showed the girls inside.

Once inside, Artemis looked around. The shelves where stacked high with boxes long and thin enough to hold something as small as a henshi pen to as long as Serena's Crescent Moon Wand.

Out of nowhere, an old, ragged man appeared.

"Ah! Mrs.'s Kino and Hino (A/n: let me know if this is wrong.) so good to see you again." At this, the man spotted the girls, and a look of understanding came to his face. "Well, it seems that you're finally sending the girls to school, as well as the chosen one's guard. With he-who-must-not-be-named back, he'll need all the help he can get."

Lita interrupted. "Thank you, Mr. Olivander. Now to business?"

The man that Lita had called Mr. Olivander seemed to snap back into reality.

"Yes, yes of course. Now, who's first? I need to take measurements..."

Artemis and Annette looked at each other, and nodded. Annette stood up, and held out her hand.

Mr. Olivander shook it, then grabbed a length of measuring tape. He measured Annette's shoulder to fingertip, length of hand, elbow to fingers, and so on.

Finally, things got ridiculous and it started doing length of her ears, and Mr. Olivander cried "Enough!"

The tape fell to the floor, and Annette realized that it had been going by itself.

Mr. Olivander picked out a box from the shelf, and presented it to Annette.

"Ebony and unicorn hair, 10 inches. Go on, try it out."

Annette opened the box, took out the wand, and stared at it for a second. In that short period of time, Artemis saw a light come into her friend's eyes.

Annette raised the wand, and brought it swishing down, causing blue and gold sparks to burst out of the wand's end like fireworks.

Mr. Olivander looked surprised. "Well, well." He said. "A first try. Very rare. Very rare indeed."

Annette sat down, and Artemis stood up. She waited for the tape measure to spring to life, but it remained inanimate. She gave Mr. Olivander a curious glance, but remained silent.

Mr. Olivander, meanwhile, was picking out another box. "Here you go. Fir and dragon heartstring, 9 3/4 inches. Try."

But no sooner did Artemis raise the wand, Mr. Olivander took it out of her hand, and offer her another wand. This time it was Ash and unicorn hair, 13 ½ inches. Once again, she raised the wand and he took it.

This went on for the next half hour. Mr. Olivander then got a curious look on his face, then chose a wand on the shelf. He handled it as though it might break if to much weight was on one side or if it so much slid in his fingers.

Carefully, he put the wand on the desk, opened it, and pulled out a beautiful wand.

"Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven-"

Mina and Lita looked up, startled. They both knew that Harry Potter's wand was Holly & Phoenix feather, eleven inches. What would happen if Artemis, the most important member of the team next to Rini, had the exact wand as Harry, the one that she was supposed to protect like they had the Moon Princess?

"-and a quarter inches. Wait." He checked the label. "Sorry. This wand is Holly and all three of the main elements: Phoenix feather, Dragon heartstring, and Unicorn hair. Try?" he handed the wand to Artemis.

The instant she held the wand firmly in her grip, Artemis's eyes glowed with fire. Two words burst into her mind, and as she brought the wand swishing down, she cried them for all in that little cramped shop to hear:

"Expecto Patronum!"

A sliver Phoenix burst from the end of the wand, and flew around the room, coming to rest on the desk in front of her. The patronus ruffled its feathers, then faded away.

Mr. Olivander stared. Mina's jaw was on the floor. Lita's eyes where as large a dinner plates. Annette and Artemis looked confused at everyone's expressions. Artemis looked at her Mom.

"What?"

Lita visibly shook herself, and then looked up.

"Not even Professor Dumbledore was able to create a patronus when he first got his wand. You, in so people's eyes, might as well be a female modern Merlin."

The girls looked surprised, and Annette's face grew determined.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A great wisp of silver flew out of her wand. It almost took shape, but it was impossible to tell what it was.

Mina, with her jaw firmly back in place, leaned over to her daughter.

"Think of a happy memory, and concentrate on it."

Artemis nodded, and thought hard.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" She roared.

A great retriever came forth from Annette's wand. As it ran around the room, a huge smile threatened to split Annette's face in two.

As they walked out of Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions an hour and a half later, they saw people running in every direction, screaming. Artemis and Annette looked at each other, nodded, then started running in the opposite direction towards the source of the panic.

Five Death Eaters and three yoma stood in the middle of the street, wands out and powering up for a blast to shake the foundations of the Earth. Artemis and Annette hurried into a darkened alleyway.

With Harry and Co.

Harry and his friends Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting at one of the outside ice-cream stands when they herd the screams. They ran to see the source of all the commotion. , and saw the group or death eaters and three of the ugliest creatures Harry had ever seen.

One looked like a half plant half human, another a strangely dressed ninja, and the final one seemed to be a harpy with the eyes of a shark and the wings of a raven.

Harry and his companions drew their wands, and surrounded the mismatched group of eight. He paused as he got into position, decided on what spell to use, then muttered "Expleiarmus."

A Death Eater was thrown off his feet, his wand flying. Another turned toward hi and sent a stunning spell his way. Harry dodged the spell, and saw another Death Eater freeze and fall over. Harry looked over to see Hermione looked slightly pleased at her full body bind.

Ginny sent a Bat Bogie Hex ant another Death Eater, and the guy started running in circles like Chicken Little. (A/n: the sky is falling! The sky is falling! We must go tell the king!!!)

Fred threw a Furunculous Curse at the harpy/crow, but to everyone's amazement, it merely lifted its wing, and made a move as though to sweep it away.

There was a shower of sparks, but after they fizzled out into nothingness, everybody stared. The harpy was unaffected. Harry couldn't believe it. The creature had no wand, and it wasn't anywhere in any magical creature book he'd read. WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY?!?!?

Then, out of nowhere, eight girls appeared.

Harry's POV

It was a very good thing that the Death Eaters were also staring. Otherwise, I'd be dead by now. But, looking at these girls in uniforms, I couldn't guess their intentions, that is, if it hadn't been for the looks on their faces.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the green-skinned ninja move slightly. Then, it attacked. I think it decided to come at me when everyone was looking the other way. It unsheathed the long, curved sword from its back and came rushing at me.

"Now to finish the job!" it shrieked.

I didn't have any time to react. The monster was rushing at me so fast, I wouldn't have time to cast the simplest spell.

"Not while I'm around!"

The girls had leapt down and where taking different offensive and defensive postures. All of them were looking at the girl who had stopped the ninja. She was about 5 1/2 feet tall, with dark chestnut hair and light brown eyes. She wore an uniform of green, pink, and silver. Part of her hair was tied back, I guess to keep it out of her eyes. And, the most curious part of her outfit, a staff she carried.

It was made of, well I couldn't really tell. But it was this silvery stuff that formed a star at one end with a raindrop shaped jewel that flashed the different colors of the rainbow.

The freaky ninja, who had frozen in mid-attack, got an odd look of recognition on its face.

"Sssssailorsss." It spat, as though the word 'sailors' were some sort of curse.

While everyone was distracted, the leader of the group issued orders for the rest of her group.

"Galaxy, Elaria! Take down Iron Crow. Storm and Nebula, you've got the Venus Flytrap. Illusions and Saturn? Protect Harry and his friends. Deal with the Death Eaters if you have to. Rising Star, your with me. GO!"

The group split up just as the ninja recovered enough to attack. I turned back to the Death Eaters, but watched the leader and the one called Rising Star battle the lizard ninja.

One of the girls assigned to protect me and my friends, I think it was the one called Illusions, grabbed my arm and lead me into Flourish and Blots. From inside, with our faces pressed against the window, we watched the continuing battle. I kept my eye on the two fighting the reptilian warrior.

So far it had been dodging all of their attacks. Then Rising Star, who was wearing a uniform of orange, blue, and gold, shot a beam of light at the ninja and made a direct hit. The warrior screamed in pain and tried to block out the light with it's hands, but it didn't work. Then the leader stepped forward. What she said was so loud that I could hear it as though I was standing right next to her. All of the other battling pairs stopped to watch. While they everyone was looking the other way, the monster called Iron Crow raised her wings and disappeared. The plant thing was killed by a short blast from Storm.

"Phoenix Star Burn!!!"

I watched with a mixture of wonder and terror as a gigantic ball of blue fire formed at the end of the leader's staff. It discharged, and engulfed the blinded ninja. With a final scream, the green-skinned ninja disintegrated and became a pile of dust, which faded and disappeared. The fire in the girl's eyes seemed to dim, and she leaned heavily on her staff.

The Death Eaters stared. I guess that they had never seen that kind of thing before. Not that I ever have.

Rising Star and Nebula knocked out four of them. Elaria stepped forward and pinned a note with some sort of glowing silver seal to the Death Eaters' cloaks. Then she and a few others dragged them over to the other side of the ally. The leader, who's name I guessed was Phoenix, stood up straight, facing the last conscious Death Eater.

"Go tell Voldemort that he has more than Harry Potter to worry about. The Crystal Sailor Warriors are here, and we're not leaving." Her voice had such a commanding ring to it that I nearly followed her orders.

The Death Eater sneered weakly.

"And what if I don't?"

"You saw what happened to that demon yoma when I was through with it. Imagine that pain, ten times worse. Trapped in your worst nightmare."

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll actually get out of here alive," She stepped forward and pulled off his mask. "Luscious Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy scowled, and raised his wand, about to fire a spell.

The leader raised her staff, twirled it in one direction for a few seconds, and then twirled it the other way. The whole time she shouted

"Phoenix Nightmare...."

Illusion's eyes grew wide with horror. "GET DOWN!!!"

Everybody ducked, and Phoenix snapped the end of her staff upwards and finished the spell.

"ENTANGLEMENT!" Shots of multi-colored light flashed overhead, dancing and growing darker and darker.

Ginny looked over at Saturn, who was curled up into a ball next to her glaive like staff.

"What's happening? Why did we have to get down?"

Saturn raised her head, and I was deeply shocked at the haunted look in her eyes.

Illusions glanced at Ginny and the others, and seemed to come to a decision.

"Saturn is the warrior of death and destruction. Talking about things like that, or even Phoenix's nightmare attack, reminds her of the terrible power that she has to keep under control. What Phoenix just used can be viewed as worse than a cruciartus curse. Worse, I believe, than death. Until she lifts the curse, he is trapped in his own nightmares. She has the main power stream directed at him, but if anyone is caught within 10 ft, the aftershock will get them. The best thing that can happen is a mere wave of cold like the aura of a dementor. Worst case scenario is you getting stuck in a light nightmare."

Hermione, though horror stricken, started shooting off questions.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where do you come from?" Illusion cut her off.

"We are, as Phoenix said, the Crystal Sailor Warriors. We are descendants from the royal families of the different planets in this solar system. I'm from Pluto, Saturn is from...well, Saturn, Phoenix is from Jupiter, and Rising Star is from Venus, etc. However, we were born here on Earth. Tokyo, to be precise. For years that has been the main concentration of dark forces. By the looks of it, the groups that we're always fighting have joined up with this Lord Voldemort." Everyone flinched. "We heard of his earlier uprising, and," she looked pointedly at me "his fall.

"According to our information, they're after Harry. We are here to protect him."

My eyes widened. I wanted to ask 'Why me?' but then the lights stopped.

Saturn looked up. "It's safe now. She's lifted the attack."

We left the shop and entered the alleyway just in time to see Phoenix conjure a black hole and toss Mr. Malfoy into it.

The Warriors, Ginny and I all started for Phoenix to offer support. That is, until we saw the look in her eyes.

The best way that I can describe this is by comparing it to the look that Sirius had when I first met him. She looked as though she had been chased by Cerberus, gone down on the TITANIC, and had lost all she loved and believed in.

Phoenix raised her hand, and ran it through her hair. A solitary blue feather materialized in her hand, and she tossed it into the air. She muttered some words that I couldn't make out, but then the feather caught my attention.

A small tornado of blue fire had started spiraling downward. These flames encircled Phoenix, and soon engulfed her. A cry rose from the flames, as heart-wrenching as a sad phoenix song.

Soon, the flames slowed and revealed Phoenix standing there, as though she was going to attack. She looked up suddenly, and saw her companions. Then her gaze fell on me.

Phoenix's eyes filled with tears. Then she turned and ran away. Her friends made no attempt to follow.

Phoenix's POV

I ran.

I couldn't believe what I had done. That Death Eater didn't deserve what I dished out to him, did he? Voldemort and the man that killed Rini did, but how could a follower be worse than the leader? If the follower was more feared than the leader, then the leader would eliminate the competition. At least, that's what has happened in the past.

I've been trapped in my own nightmares before. Very few people ever deserved that pain. That fear. That kind of unexplainable terror.

I turned into an alleyway 5 blocks down.

I de-transformed, sat down, and cried.

Well? What do you think? I hope this cleared some things up. Please review and I'll try to update faster. Ch. 3 is in the works. Wish me luck!!!! Especially with the Terra Nova, fondly known as the Terror Nova.

Note: the Terror Nova is a standardized test for almost all grade levels up to 12th. It is always taken in Death March, the same month as the science fair.


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer: ya want it? Go to Chapter 1!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: First impressions.  
  
After the incident at Diagon Ally, the weeks passed quickly. Serenia taught History of Magic which every one enjoyed thoroughly, particularly when she started role playing.  
Ami was, of course, teaching Transfiguration. Best part: all of it. Was it hard? Many of the girls would have replied with a sarcastic "Is the sky blue?"  
Rei and Trista teamed up and taught Divination. Because of this, everyone became extraordinarily experienced with fire-reading.  
Lita taught DADA. As indicated from their earlier performances, Annette and Artemis soared at the head of the class with flying colors.  
Mina taught charms. To put it in simple terms, her students became so good so fast that they soon became bored and sent her flying around the classroom, or tap dancing across the ceiling.  
Michelle taught CoMC. Her course included creatures ranging from flobberworms to blast ended skrewts and Chimeras. Yes, Chimeras. You don't want to know.  
And last but not least, Potions. Amara did surprisingly well, considering that they had 4 weeks to cover 4 years worth of potion making.  
  
Finally, September first arrived.  
  
Everyone was packed and ready to go by 10:30, and had plenty of gear that a normal teenage girl would have with her, including diskmans, CDs of all kinds, headphones, cellphones, and laptops. Only one catch: they ran better with extream magic around.  
To avoid suspicion and other strange looks, they decided to travle by portkey this time round. It took a while to choose one, but they eventually decieded on a soccor ball. Maby they could play a few rounds at school...  
  
They arrived at the platform, so they didn't have to bother with the protal.  
The girls went on board and stowed their luggage, dumped their stuff in one of the compartments at the back, and went back out to see the other students arriving.  
Many where already on the platform and getting onto the train. But through the crowd, Artemis immediately spotted Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione.She cast a spell to make herself invisible, and crept up behind them. They, at the moment, were simply exchanging hellos. Then she heard her mom call her.  
She flew over the heads of the students, landed in front of her, and muttered the counter curse. Lita looked surprised, then straightened her face.  
"Girls? GIRLS!" that caught everyone's attention. Messing with Lita when she was in a bad mood wasn't healthy. "You are to go to Dumbledore at christmas break, and he will send you to where you will be staying during the holidays. We will be there. I can't tell you where, as ears to the dark side are everywhere. Most likely we will also be staying there throughout summer vacation. Ok, go make a good first impression. Remember your training."  
Lita drew in her daughter, and gave her a long hug. "Make me proud." She wispered in her ear. They parted slighly, and Artemis saw tears in her mother's eyes. They embraced each other again, and Artemis said to her mother "Love ya mom. Call if you need me." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
On board the train, the Girls settled themselves in and were surprised to find extra room in their compartment, even though there were already eight of them in there.  
  
They were just about to break out their CDs and CD players when there was a knock at the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing there. Harry spoke up.  
"Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Crystal smiled, and nodded. They came in, and settled themselves in. The girls went back to their packs and dug out their stuff.  
  
Artemis turned to Marrissa. "Did you bring your Avril Lavinge CD? Mind if I listen to it?" Marissia handed it over to her, and then she caught the look on Hermione's face.  
"Electricty doesn't work at Hogwarts, didn't you know?" Artemis grinned at her and nodded. "Yeah, we know. But these have been specialy adapted to work with magic as well as electricity." "Oh." Hermione looked slightly put out that she had accually been wrong about something. Silence filled the compartment, which Harry eventually broke.  
"So, who are you? I don't think that I've seen you around before."  
To Harry, their reaction to this was rather strange. They became very alert all at once. Then Annette answered.  
"We're transfer students from a school in Tokyo. We're all in fifth year, so we'll have to be sorted when we get there."  
"Wow. Tokyo. Must have been nice." Ron looked slightly in awe.  
Hermione gave Ron a look of annoyance. "My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. What are your names?"  
They introduced themselves, once again starting with Crystal and working towards Marissia. They started relaxing into comfortable conversation, the uneasiness of meeting someone some one new fading as they grew to know each other. They had even started listening to the CDs that the girls had brought along when the door to the compartment opened.Artemis and the others, excluding Annette, who had gotten up to go to the bathrood, looked up, and Artemis saw Harry go for his wand.  
Standing in the doorway were three boys, which closely resembled a pair of Gorrilas and a white rat.  
"So," the ratty boy sneered "you're hanging out with even more mudbloods now, are you Potter? With the Dark Lord back, are you sure that's wise? Not that I care, really. I'd be first in line to see you put in your place."  
"Get out of here, Malfoy. You wouldn't want to be a ferret again, would you?" said Harry cooly.  
Just then, Annette came back from the bathroom and Malfoy's eyes widened.  
"What could I say?" thought Artemis. "she is Mina's daughter. The people from Venus where renowned for their beauty."  
Annette looked at the boy called Malfoy and his pet gorrilas. "Could you please leave my friends alone?"  
Suddenly, Malfoy was all charm. "Of course, madam." With that, he swept out of the room. Ron had stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle his laughter.  
For the next hour, they tourtured Malfoy, while Hannah and Devonny scribbled on a notepad. Then they interrupted the enthusiastic conversation.  
"Hey, Guys! Devon and I have come up with this really funny list on Voldemort." exclaimed Hannah.  
"Alright then. Lets hear it." Ginny and Ron looked eager to hear it. Hannah straightened the papers, then read out:  
(A/n: this really came from www.mugglenet.com, the site for the absolutely obsessed HP fans. It's located at the bottom of the menu, in To big a fan )  
  
101 Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse or Generally Scare Lord Voldemort  
  
[Or: Sure-Fire ways to Get Yourself Killed. (Or At Least Crucio'd Round The  
Block and Back Again)] 1. Ask him why he 'doesn't have such a cool scar?' 2. Laugh at him. 3. Wake him up by singing Beach Boys songs in his ear. 'Round, round, get around, I get around...' 4. Knit him things. Really hideous things. 5. Give him kangaroo-ears for a month. 6. Smile during Death-Eater meetings and say you taught him everything he knows. 7. Chew bubblegum all the time. Should he address you, your only response will be a series of huge bubbles in quick succession, the last of which will burst everywhere and make a mess. 8. Dance the Funky Chicken. 9. Ask him when was the last time he took a bath. 10. Pat him on the head and give him flowers when his plans are foiled yet again. 11. If you ever need to say 'Like taking candy from a baby', be sure to add 'Of course, SOME of us might find that harder than others.' Stare pointedly at him. 12. Play 'knock-&-run' at his bedchamber door late at night. 13. Call him 'The-man-who-let-the-boy-live' 14. Ask why the Dark Mark couldn't look like something 'more socially acceptable?' 15. Insist that you have met chunks of cheese with more cunning plans than his. 16. Pinch him. Make sure he squeals. 17. Be cheerful. 18. When he tries to impress you with his powers say 'Awwwww, lookit. Voldie's got a twiggle!' 19. Try to teach him to play a mouth organ. 20. Roll your eyes during plotting sessions and say things under your breath like 'You're the boss, boss' or 'It's your funeral.' 21. Greet him in the mornings with a sarcastic 'My sir, you look particularly menacing today.' 22. Taunt him about his middle name. 'Marvolo? Whats that, a washing detergent?' 23. Keep a 'good-behaviour chart'. Award points and give out gold stars. 24. Magic-marker Potter-style glasses on him while he sleeps. 25. Apparate into and out of his room rapidly. Do this non-stop for an hour. *poof* there *poof* gone *poof* there.... 26. Play cards with him. Tell him he has no poker-face and how does he expect to rule supreme without one? 27. Let off party-poppers in his face whenever the urge strikes you. 28. 'Did you even HAVE a girlfriend? Like, ever?' 29. Get a pair of finger puppets closely resembling himself and Harry Potter. Re-enact all of Harry's victories over him in a spectacularly childish way. Be sure to give them both squeaky voices. 30. Anytime he enters any room, insist on entering first and announcing him grandly. 31. In these announcements, fake a trumpet noise and give him an equally fake drumroll. 32. Exclaim sarcastically 'You're breakin' my little heart here, o dark one' whenever he starts to talk of what has caused to become who he is. 33. Encourage him to 'think happy thoughts!' 34. Ask him to give you written summaries of his sinister plots for revenge and war. Correct his spelling. 35. Mock his choice of Quirrel as a 'host'. 36. Tell you think a yoga class could 'cure him of his wicked ways' 37. Get the song 'Mr. Tambourine Man' stuck in his head. 38. If he's having evil-plotter's-block in one of his scheming sessions 'Wingardium Leviosa' a light bulb to float above his head. Turn it on. Look offended when he gets angry and say you 'thought you were helping!' 39. Tell him constantly to stop repressing his anger. 40. Buy him a stress ball. 41. Hint that he is only a character in a book and will never triumph. 42. Call him Tommy-boy. 43. If you're feeling gutsy, call him Voldie-poo. 44. Whack him in the arm and say 'mosquito' - every few minutes. 45. Say he 'looked better under the turban' 46. Eat his pet snake. Offer him some. 47. Endeavour to teach him to steeple his fingers, lean back and say 'Eeeexcellent'. 48. Start drawing outlandish parallels between his life story and 'Star Wars'. Talk at great length. 49. Be generally in awe of him and never look away. 50. 'Imperius' his Death Eaters into a rousing chorus of 'All Things Bright And Beautiful' 51. Shower him with confetti and rice, anytime you think he needs to make a 'grand entry'. 52. Paint all the Death-Eater masks with bright colours and glitter. 53. Throw him a 'care-bears' themed birthday party. 54. Tell him what Snape's really up to. 55. Politely exclaim now and again that you 'don't know how he can be so afraid of dear old Dumbles' 56. Sing 'California Dreamin' at the top of your lungs when he's trying to have an 'evil moment' 57. Should you ever be eating with him - drum tunes with your cutlery, play with your food and blow bubbles in your chocolate milk. 58. Ask him to dance a polka with you. 59. Work cutesy phrases like 'pushing-up-daisies' and 'smooth-as-a-baby's- bottom' into conversation as much as possible. 60. Ask him if he's sure 'the whole evil-maniac-out-for-power-and-revenge thing isn't getting a bit old?' 61. Get him to play 'Twister' with you. 62. Tell him you know this great therapist in London.... 63. Throw tupperware parties. Insist he sit through them. 64. Tell him you've met plently of people more evil than he. 65. Hide his teddy bear. That ALWAYS makes him cry. 66. Get him a plant. Act mortally offended when he doesn't water it and it dies. 67. Steal, snap and bury his wand. 68. Tell him Lucius did it. 69. Give Rita Skeeter full knowledge of his whereabouts and contact details. 70. Remind him that he isn't even really alive. 71. Write him a theme song. Start singing it whenever he is about to do or say something particularly clever and nasty. 72. Offer to sacrifice Draco Malfoy 'to the cause' 73. Insist on reading him bedtime stories. Include 'The Ugly Duckling' 74. Make vague allusions to Harry Potter being his son. 75. When he's done something particularly nasty - cross your arms, waggle a finger and say 'Now now, do you really think Salazar would have approved of that?' 76. Ask him how he can possibly wish to harm a single hair on the head of 'that sweet, innocent, cute little boy.' 77. Tell him Wormtail has a crush on him. (A/n:GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 78. Lecture him at great length on why he shouldn't use the unforgivables. 79. Leave disgusting and rotting dead things near him. Insist that it is 'Aromatherapy' 80. Begin any question you ask him with 'Riddle me this!' Emphasis on Riddle. 81. Do not EVER act in the slightest way intimidated by him. Treat him as you would an eccentric aquaintance. 82. Cuddle him at random moments. 83. Sign him up for Little-League. 84. Ask him why he's afraid of a frail old man with a beard the size of a beehive and can't fight babies. 85. Throw biscuits at him. Constantly. 86. Tell him you think evil master plans of world domination are 'kind of girlie' 87. Quote Argus Filch. Insist HE will one day rule the wizarding world. 88. Wonder aloud whether the name Voldemort commands as much respect as, say, Potter or Dumbledore. 89. Mimic everything he says in a sing-song voice. 90. Mimic everything he does with exaggerated limb-movements. 91. Write sonnets for him. 92. Insist he help you with the newspaper crossword every morning. 93. Offer him icecream cake. 94. Tell people he's 'really just a big softie' 95. Psychoanalyze him. Conclude that he is 'mildy depressed' and 'a bit of a control-freak'. 96. Mock his baldness. 97. Smile and say loudly 'Who loves you, Volders?' at inopportune moments. (Ie: another of his attempted 'evil moments') 98. Get him drunk. 99. Drag out a banjo at Death Eater revels and start playing 'Kumbayah' 100. Let him catch you trying on Death-Eater robes. 101. Be Harry Potter. Be alive.  
  
The others roared with laughter. Ginny and Artemis even got tears in their eyes. They all especially found number 72 : offer to sacrifice Draco Malfoy to the cause. Finally, they settled into their own groups and carried on seprate conversations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **~*~ Harry drifted into his own little world. He looked at Artemis. The brunette was laughing at something that Annette had just said. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel that he had seen her before. He looked at Hope. She also looked familiar. As a matter of fact, they all did, but Artemis and Hope stood out more. He leaned over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
"Do they look a little familiar to you?" hea asked. "Yeah. I think that we've met them before. I just can't think of when.." answered Ron.  
"They almost look like those Warriors that fought the death eaters over the summer in Diagon Ally." Ginny intergected. Hermione looked doubtful. "Do they look like they have powers beyond a normal wizard's? No. And they act nothing like them. The chances are astronomically low." She looked at her watch, and spoke to everyone in the compartment. "I think that it's time to change into our school robes. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long. Spring Break is a week away, and I'm really looking forward to it. The next chapter is going to be *hopefully* a little longer. So far, I'm planning on it being the same as in book 5: "the sorting hat's new song." I'm probably going to change it slightly here and there. By the way, remember when I said that members of the house of phoenixflame got along with the slytherins? Did I say WHEN? *EVIL LAUGH*  
  
And, in honor of one of my readers, "pussyboots", here are some phrases from the of the story that I am going to include. I might change at one point or another and include some in a sequel, if I decide to write one...  
  
"I'm not the one" "I think that it's time to tell him about it, Professor Dumbledore." "The test! It's positive!"  
  
Just a quick note here, nobody ever gets pregnant in ANY of my stories. 


	4. the sorting hat's new song

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I wish I was, or at least able to write as she does. Oh well. I also own nothing you recognize.  
  
I know that this is a real chapter in OotP. This story is based on Ootp. I tweeked the story line in some places. That is all I did.  
  
Pussin Boots: Thank you! I loved typeing the last chapter, and I'm glad somebody liked it. I'm sorry that the "101 ways to annoy Lord Voldemort" didn't come out as a list....I hope you enjoy this one. It's not as funny, but it's more of an informative. And, as to the Chimerea info you gave me, GOOD JOB! That was from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Schamander, wasn't it? It's been a while since I read that...  
  
The Sorting Hat's New Song.  
  
Artemis and her friends got off the train, and were finally faced with the decision on weather or not to go with the first years or with Harry and co. Finally, a veritable giant stepped up to them.  
  
"You're the new students from Tokyo, aren't you?" He asked them.  
They all nodded.  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. He told me to tell you to go with the other fifth years up to the castle. He will meet you in the Great Hall."  
They all nodded again, and ran after Harry. He looked back at them, and smiled slightly. Then he motioned for them to move ahead of him into the carriage.  
They would have moved into them, but they saw the animals pulling the carriages. Artemis and Harry stopped dead. The other girls, in an effort to not seem out of place, had moved into the carriage without paying more than a glace at the reptilian horses in front of them.  
To Harry, they looked eerie, like something out of a Scary PG-13 movie. To Artemis, they almost looked like yoma, but somehow beautiful in their own way. Harry leaned over to her.  
"Am I the only one seeing these?" he asked.  
Artemis shooke her head, then stepped forward. She stretched out her hand, and the horse looked at her. She cocked her head, but extended her head a little further.  
Her fingers came in contact with the creature's skin, and she instantly fell the ground fall out from under her.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
She touched the strange horse's skin, and, well, collapsed. I caught her, and saw that her eyes were wide. As there are no windows in the carriage, none of her friends could see her. I was on my own. Only problem: I had never taken a first aid class, and had no idea on what to do.  
  
ARTEMIS'S POV  
Colors and shapes rushed past me. Horrid images of people screaming and fleeing in every direction. I started to panic, but, somehow, relaxed. I realized that I was experiencing my first vision. Apparently the horse, the Thestral, was a strong enough trigger to see this one.  
Suddenly, I was thrust into a scene of flying thestrals with Harry and his friends on their backs. Then they were at a place that I somehow knew was the Ministry of Magic. They went in an explored the area. Then Harry was lifting a dusty spun glass ball. A voice sounded from the corner, one that I recognized a Lucious Malfoy's.  
From there, I saw only flashes. Sadly, background music played in my mind that had just *happened* to come from the LOTR: Return of the King trailer on the internet. I saw a blond girl blow up a model of the planet Pluto. I saw Ron battling a brain. I saw a great purple 'X' zoom at Hermione, and she went unconscious. Then I saw a man start to fall into a veil held up by a great crumbling archway. Then, just like in the trailer, I saw somebody scream "NOOOOO!!!!" Only it was Harry's face instead of Sam's.  
I started to come out of it. Now that all of the pictures had come past, I began to feel the information pile into my brain. But the thing that stayed with me was the prophecy, made by Sibyll Trelawney: "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."  
  
HARRY'S POV  
Artemis had only been out for a minute, but it felt like it had been hours. I'd put her on the ground, and called to her friends. Annette and Hope had come out, and they where now crouched next to me beside her.  
  
After about 2 minutes, Hope started to reach out her hand, but Artemis had grabbed at the wrist. She shook her head, then wispered something in her ear. Hope's eyes widened and she retracted her hand quickly. I gave her a questioning look, but they ingnored me.  
Finally, Artemis's eyes started to flutter open. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She lept to her feet, and went into a strage attack posture. She looked all around, as if searching for an unseen enemy. Then, if possible, her eyes grew even wider. Her hand flew to her throat, and searched the neck of her robes.  
Apparantly, she found what she had been looking for, because her face relaxed slightly. She tugged on the now-visible silver chain, as though to make sure that it was really there. Then she tucked it back under her robes.  
  
ARTEMIS'S POV  
I was relieved. There was nothing around to attack my friends and pricipal, and my charm was stll there.  
Call it ironic, but my name IS Artemis, and the charm was a cresent moon. To make it look normal, a chemical had been added to make it a glow- in-the-dark.  
  
I climed into the carriage, lost in thought. I had collapsed next to Harry. The vision had been about him, but the Thestral had activated it. And what did Harry think? Was I seeming out of place already? Would I seem like a total freak to him? If that was the case, my job of keeping an eye on him would be extra-complicated.  
But, what did he think? I had fallen down next to him, saw his future, and then woke up to see him, as well as Annette and Hope leaning over me. Did I seem like a freak attraction? I know Mom said that I wasn't supposed get on a personal level with him, but I felt drawn to become his friend.  
What foul thoughts were these? I am a fully trained warrior from Jupiter, a planet know for turning out amazon-like warriors for centuries. I've faced down monsters that would make this Lord Voldemort an ant under a magnifying glass.  
I would remain a spectator to Harry, and remain annoymous in my help. If I go, he will not miss me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ::In the Great Hall::  
  
Dumbledore was indeed waiting for the girls in the great hall. They gathered around, and followed him to his office.  
  
~*~*~ In Dumbledore's office~*~*~*  
Artemis walked past Fawkes the phoenix, who bowed his plumed head to her. Artemis was shocked for a second, but recovered herself and inclined her head. Then she approached the head master with the team behind her.  
"I was told that there were nine of you. Where is the other one?" Artemis stiffened. Rini. He thought that Rini was still alive. What was she thinking? Of course she was still alive. She just wasn't here. She had dissapeared. But she would be back.  
While Artemis was lost in thought, Cherlyn stepped forward.  
"In one of our last battles, our leader, Rini, was killed in a battle. As she is Sereina's daughter, we know that she will come back. We just don't know when."  
Dumbledore nodded, as if this statement confirmed a theory of his. "I take it that your mothers have already taken care of breifing you on your mission and givin you a crash course on 4 years of magic?" nods all around. "Then there are a few things that I must tell you about. You will have, because of who you are, special privalages. The teachers know about this already," Here Artemis noticed a twitch that his face made, as though to signal that MOST teachers knew.Most, not all. "You will be allowed to do magic in the corridors, skip a class if the castle or your principal is under attack, etc. basicly, you are all a kind of step up from the head girl or boy position. The Head Boy and Girl, know this. However, they do not know the reasons behind this. Now, you have to be sorted. You will stand off to the side of the Great Hall, and wait to be called up. Do you understand me?"  
  
They all nodded again, then filled out the door. Artemis paused just before she exited, wondering....Nah. she didn't need to seem like more of an oddball on her first day. She followed her friends out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~THE GREAT HALL, HARRY'S POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked around, wondering where Artemis, Annette and the others were. He stood up, but didn't see them at any of the tables. Then He spotted Professor McGonagal bringing in the sorting hat. A rip opened at the rim of the hat, and the hat began to sing.  
It went on about how the founders were the best of friends, the values of the different houses, and then the departure of Slytherin and how the different founders turned against eachother. Then it said that the houses had to bind togeather again like times of old, or they would crumble from within. The hat finished, and the sorting began.  
Harry lost intrest. He just wanted the food to appear. He caught the look on Ron's face, one of a half starved person that could litterally eat a dragon and still have room for more. Then again, Ron always looked like that around food. Then he heard Artemis's name.  
"Skyfox, Artemis" rang out Mcgonagal's voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~ARTEMIS'S POV*~*~*~*~*  
I couldn't help it. I was shaking all over. I stepped up to the stool, sat down, and Professor lowered the hat onto my head. Automaticly, my mental defenses came up, sheilding anyone and everyone from entering my thoughts.  
"Well, that's defenatly a sign of a true Ravenclaw. But you have to let me in so I can sort you. I swear by Godric Gryffindore's head that I will not give any information that I find to anybody."  
I could sense the hats truthfulness. I opened my mind to it, but only enough that it could sort me and not enough to give it any of my private thoughts.  
The hat went through my abilities like a striking snake:VERY quickly. "Interesting" it said. "very difficlut to place. You seem to be even with all the qualities. Not an easy thing. I know that there is a place to put you, but I can't think of it....Oh, yes. That's it. PHOENIXFLAME!"  
The last word was shouted to the rest of the Hall. Silence. Nobody clapped to welcome me to their table. Then she remembered. There were only 4 main houses. In one of the many books she'd read, the house of Phoenixflame was the one for those who did not fit properly into any of the other catagories. "What had the book been called? {Founders Four yet Five}? Yes, that's it." I thought. "The rarest of the books on the founders. It had been all about the four houses, but it had also mentioned a Fifth house."  
I retured to reality when she saw Marissia and Annette heading twoard her. Still no appaluse. The other students stared at the trio. Then Crystal, Hope, and Cherlyn came over and joined them. "Well, to late to remain inconspicuous. We belong to a totally seprate and pretty much unknown house. Seriously sore thumbs in the mass of students. We have to tread VERY carefully from here." I thought.  
Hannah and Devonny joined us, and they all stood to the side of the Hall. Many people were still staring at us, though some still had the mind to clap to welcome the new house members. The sorting ended, eventually. Then Dumbledore rose to greet the students.  
"Welcome, students, to another year. To our new people, I hope that you have a wonderfull time here and learn as much as you can. To our old hands, welcome back. And, yes, you are still here to learn. Even you seventh years." Here he eyed the older stidents. "I understand that there may be some confusion about the eight students that were sorted into a house called Phoenixflame. In a nutshell, this is a house set up by the founders for the people that did not properly fit into the orriginal houses, and/or have powers that are considered rare and are almost never seen amoung wizards. It is not supriseing that this house has been forgotten over time, as nobody has properly fit into the requirements in hundreds of years. Because of this, the students were granted a few privalages and rights not givin to other students. Because there have never been that many students with the ability to call themselves phonixflames, they were never givin their own common room or table. They have been granted the choice to mingle with any house they wish. Yes, they will be allowed to compete in the House and Qudditch Cups. They wouldn't be a house without these privalages. So, girls, if you will please join the table of your choice?"  
I looked at the others. "Ok, hows this,"I asked the others in wispering tones. "Crystal and Cherlyn, you go with the Ravenclaws. Marissia and Hope, your with the Hufflepuffs. Hannah and Devon, you go with the Slytherins. Annette, your with me at the Gryffindore table. We split into the assigned houses for the night, then meet at five AM at the lake tomorrow morning., right? Ok, lets go. Good luck to all of you." We split, heading for their assignments. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was introducing the new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge. The woman gave a frivilous little cough, then stood up and started talking to everyone as though they were Pre-K students.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*@ the Gryffindore table*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everybody accept Hermione wasn't paying attention. Artemis and Annette pulled out their iPacs, (palm pilots) and set them to record everthing that the toad-like woman in front of them said that adressed the student body.  
"Phoenixflame, huh? Kind of strange that Professor Binns never mentioned it." Said Ron to Harry. "Not that we ever really listen.." Harrry replied.  
"I wonder why they aren't all over at one table or another. " "Maby they wanted to find out which one they like best and go from there." "I believe that I am speaking for the whole of my house by saying that we would appreciate not being talked about behind our backs." Annette threw in, cooly.  
Harry and Ron wheeled around. They han't realized that Artemis and Annette where standing behind them. The girls sat down next to Hermione, and did their best not to look bored. Annette even pulled out her CD player and started listing to an album done by the WEIRD SISTERS.  
  
Eventually, the speeches of Dumbledore and Umbridge ended, and the food appeared. Artemis looked around at all of the food, but didn't really see anything overly healthy or something that she'd recognize. She caught Annette's eye, and Artemis saw that Annette didn't see anything that she could go for without having to run around the lake to work off either. Then Artemis thought of something. She looked at her bowl, and said, simply, "Shrip-flavored raman, please." And raman appeared. The others looked at her strangely, but contined eating.  
  
After the feast, the houses split up and headed to their seprate common rooms. Artemis and Annette took off, and reached the portrait hole before anyone else. They approached the fat lady, who lloked down to them.  
"Password?" she asked.  
Artemis looked at Annette, and Annette took center stage.  
"I'm afraid that we don't know it yet, as nobody has told us and probably will not untill they lean that the members of the House of Phoenixflame can be trusted—"  
Annette had said more than she had to. At the mention of the word 'Phoenixflame', the fat lady looked astounded.  
"You are members of the fifth house? Please, forgive me. I didn't know. However, I cannot trust everything I hear. Please show me a sign to prove that you are who you say you are."  
Annette went up to the fat lady, and STEPED RIGHT THROUGH THE PAINTING. A moment, she returned. The fat lady looked convinced about Annette, then she looked at Artemis.  
"Well?"  
Artemis walked up to the fat lady, and held up her hand.  
"Please hold up your hand." She asked the fat lady. The woman in the portrait did so. Artemis pressed her palm against the lady's painted one, and closed her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Artemis, 1st person*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I made contact with the fat lady's hand. As proof as to who I was, I summoned the many images that ran through my mind while I was sleeping. Images of battles won and lost. Pictures of fear, terror, and loss. Feelings of hurt, sadness, and the many feelings I had when I had to lie to my friends in order to keep them safe and out of this war that had somehow become my life. And yet, under all of the misery, and hopelesness, there was the knowlage that we would make it trough, and that no matter what happened, My friends would always be at my side, ready to help me, as I would be there for them. In other words, I sent the fat lady images of everything that had happened to me, but I also sent her the knowlage that under all the darkness, there is always the smallest light of hope that will never go out.  
The fat lady gasped and pulled away. She had tears in her eyes, but nodded and swung forward to admit Annette and me. *~*~*~*~*~ 3rd person POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the other end of the corridore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just come around the corner in time to see Artemis make contact with the fat lady. They saw the fat lady pull away, and saw Artemis and Annette enter the common room.  
Harry looked conceradly at the fat lady, then curiosity and determination took over. There was definitely something strange with these members of "Phoenixflame".Even though they had been friends on the train, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to be known, and he would do his absolute best to find out what it was. Yes, they could still be friends, but that wouldn't stop him from finding out everything he could.  
  
OK, OK. I know I kinda made Harry look like an insentitive little git, but that can't be helped. Wouldn't you be suspicious if a group of girls showed up out of nowhere and were grouped into a house that you had never heard of and had powers and rights/privalages never granted to anyone else? I would. Then again, I'm the weird kid at school that is counsidered lower than dirt, even though I have aqaintances in the higher circles of popularity. I am the weird and out of place one.  
  
I hope that you liked this chappie, and I hope that some really do start reading and reviewing. Not that Pussin Boots's reviews aren't appreciated. Those have been very helpful. Mabey I should ask some of my favorite authors to read this story...  
  
To those who want some really good and sometimes funny rading material, read the stories by Siriusly Padfoot 12. particularly the one called "hard to get" that one had me cracking up for 15 minutes at a time. Seriously!!!! I had tears in my eyes during the 3rd chapter!!! GO SIRIUSLY PADFOOT 12!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
By the way, the enxt chapter is going to be called: Classes, Discoveries, and Mysteries  
The title is pending, and is subject to change at ANY time. 


	5. Reports and Future insight

A/N: Ok, I'm very sorry that this took so long to update, my PC went out of whack. I could read stories, but not log on, couldn't read some fics, and I couldn't even use search!!! That, and I had to fight sever writer's block. Yes I am working on "Student". More sarcasm then ever, I can promise you that. Now, REVIEW ANSWERS!!!!!!  
  
PussinBoots: Remember that confusion during the 1st chapter, and how I wondered who it would strike next? Well, it's hit me. Do you mean how I separated the girls into different groups, and that made it easier to keep track of them? Otherwise, thank you for your review.  
  
Elvesmagic010: I am solo glad you like Phoenixflame. I only wish my stories were as good as yours!!! PLEASE CONTINUE WITH Last Chance and a blonde, a brunette, and an elf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alteng: I'm not sure what a yoma is classified as, and as far as I am concerned it is just a monster created by all things evil in the expansive world of Anime. And as for my choice of sorting, don't sell the farm just yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. By the way, how did you come across my stories? (I've reviewed so many stories it's hard to keep track, so sry if I don't remember yours! Don't hurt me! I'm to young to die!)  
  
Disclaimer: The second generation of scouts is mine, the plot is mine; anything that you do not recognize is mine. Lawyer: Get real. Skyphoenix: grumbles It is WAY to early for this... ANNE!!!! Little help here?!?! Anne Coulter: tosses "Treason" and "Slander" to Skyphoenix Skphoenix: holds the books out to the lawyers Lawyer: AHHHHHH!!!!!! Get those away from me!!!1 Skyphoenix: I love these books. There are SO great as Lawyer repellant. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Reports and future insight  
  
Artemis awoke early the next morning to the grayish-pink of sunrise. She lay there for a while, so comfortable that she didn't want to get up. But just as she rolled over to go back to sleep, she saw the alarm clock that she had placed on the dresser next to her. 4:45, it read. Her eyes flew wide and she leapt out of bed. She ran over to Annette's four-poster, tore aside the hangings, and...found that Annette's bed was empty. Then she heard a giggle from behind her.  
Artemis whirled round, but nobody was there. She turned back to the bed, determined to find a note or something telling her that Annette had tried to wake her up, but had been sleeping the sleep of the dead. This is what usually happened after Artemis and her friends had stayed up past midnight.  
Suddenly, Artemis had the feeling that she was sinking. But, as she was surrounded by stone, she couldn't be, unless...  
Artemis reached to her ankles, and grabbed the hands that where placed around them. She found the small space of webbing between the pointer fingers and thumbs, and squeezed the muscle beneath the skin hard.  
Annette uttered a scream of pain and indignation. She clawed at Artemis's hands, trying to get her to let go. Finally she got free and clambered out of the floor.  
"You really didn't have to do that, ya know." She said, still rubbing the pressure point on her hands.  
"You really didn't have to try to drag me through the floor." Artemis replied smartly. Then she saw the clock. "My gosh! We only have ten minutes to get to the lake!" she grabbed Annette's hand and started to run to the door when Annette started laughing again. Then Artemis looked down and realized she was still wearing her nightgown. She ran over to her bed and started jumping on it. Luckily the rest of the girls in the dormitory where still sleeping, or they would all be staring at Artemis as though she had gone mad.  
Finally, Artemis was high enough and she performed a double back flip with a twist, and landed on the floor on her feet, dressed perfectly for her first day at Hogwarts. Annette shook her head, and then gasped as Artemis ran at her. Artemis grabbed her hand and chanted a simple incantation that did not come from the Dimension of Harry Potter:  
Hickory dicory doc,  
The mouse ran up the clock.  
Hickory dicory dare,  
A pig flew up in the air.  
Mouse cheese, pig sneeze,  
Now I command time to FREEZE. (A/n: Sad isn't it? I know. The coughSPELLcough came form this old series for little kids that I used to read called THE TIME WARP TRIO. Please excuse the absolute pathetic ness of this, quote "Spell".)  
  
As the spell dictated, time froze. Artemis ran, dragging Annette behind her as she streaked through the castle. Within half a second, the both of them had traveled what would have taken ten minutes if Artemis hadn't frozen time.  
  
However, all spells wear off after a while. Artemis and Annette had just reached the lake when they noticed the whopping willow trying to pummel somebody. Knowing what the whopping willow could do, and fearing that it just might be Harry, they ran over.  
  
As it turned out, it was Hannah and Devonny, dancing around the Whopping Willow, shooting spells, eyes laughing. Artemis could understand why. It was child's play compared to what normally had to face.  
  
"HANNAH! DEV!!! C'OM ON!!!! WE NEED TO MEET UP WITH THE OTHERS IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES!!!!" Annette called.  
Devon and Hannah had evidently heard them, because a moment later they shot stunners at the tree simultaneously. Then they hurried over to Artemis and Annette, then aimed and fired the counter jinx at the frozen willow. Then they all went over to the beach tree on the other side of the lake, and waited for the others to arrive.  
  
They didn't have long to wait. When the others finally showed up about three minutes later, they all arranged themselves in a circle from the order of their respective planets. Artemis started the meeting.  
"We're going to start with the findings of our respective groups, starting with Cherlyn and Crystal."  
Everybody turned the pair that had been investigating Ravenclaw. The two looked at each other, and Crystal began.  
"Honestly, there wasn't really anything that we already know. However, we did learn about a few different things that may not be very important, but helpful all the same. "  
Cherlyn took over. "We kept an eye on a few different people, particularly the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. She had some major connections to Cedric Diggory, that one boy that died during the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. Apparently, the pair was going out. And by the looks of it, Cho also harbored feelings towards Harry. The two have only played against each other, so we are not too sure of where this may go."  
When Cherlyn stopped, she saw the looks on the other's faces, and got confused.  
"What?"  
Artemis was the first to recover. She turned to Annette, and they exchanged meaningful looks. Artemis turned back to the others.  
"I don't know who has them and who doesn't, but I think that it's time to share our abilities with one another. I'll start. I'm an advanced type of seer. I can make predictions & see visions, but I can also, through physical contact, share my visions with others. However, I can only share my visions when and with whom I want."  
Annette went next. "I have "ghosting" powers I can walk through walls, sink through the floor and stay there and..." She thought for a moment. "That's about it."  
"I can play with the mind. You know... create an illusion or a mirage." said Marissa.  
And so it went on. Everyone became awed over and over again as they found that Hannah could fly, Dev could run faster than sound, Crystal could look at someone and knows their entire life story at will, and that Cherlyn could breath underwater. And, as they already knew, Hope could heal.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beginning to feel like we're becoming a group of X-men gone awry." Hannah stated with a funny look on her face.  
  
"Sometimes I get so weird,  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby..."  
  
Everyone turned to see Devonny singing softly. They all recognized the  
song, and silently agreed to finish it.  
  
"Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I want to scream  
It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please  
  
To walk within the lines  
  
Would make my life so boring  
  
I want to know that I  
  
Have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come on now give it to me  
  
Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
  
Let down your defenses  
  
Use no common sense  
  
If you look you will see  
  
that this world is this beautiful  
  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
  
opulent, permanent  
  
No way I wanna taste it  
  
Don't wanna waste it away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh my self to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Oooh  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"  
  
(A/n: this is a song by Avril Lavinge called "Anything But Ordinary", In case anyone's taking notes. (Just kidding about the notes thing!!!))  
  
"Ok then, now that we've all loosened up, will the Hufflepuff group please go?" Artemis was business-like again.  
  
Marissa gave the report." Unlike the rumors, Hufflepuff isn't a load of weaklings. Their actually very nice, and some of them are always willing to help. It's like a Good Samaritan convention in there. However, they apparently are really competitive by way of glorifying their house. That is, saying that they rarely get any glory what-so-ever. Cedric Diggory, that one boy that died during the Tri-Wizard last year, was one of the few people that have ever given them any. Of course, you can tell that the Hufflepuffs can fend for themselves and descend of viciousness close to the Slytherins' own level."  
  
"Thank you, Marissa. Now, Hannah and Devon, please?"  
  
"As Marissa stated, many of the Slytherins are rather vicious. Then again, Marissa and Hope didn't have to spend the night in their dorms. Hope and I found that, as the sorting hat stated, they are cunning and clever, but more to the likening of a fox, not a snake. I believe that they are just so used to being separate from the other houses, and with hate, thanks to their founder, coming at them from all sides that they automatically retaliate. And when a new member comes in, the poor kid just tries to fit in. However, we need to remember that there is always the bad egg, such as Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle."  
  
Hannah was ranting again. So what else is new?  
"As for Draco Malfoy, the kid has been so oppressed by his father and his associations with the dark arts that Malfoy can't even think for himself. I mean, he said the words "my father says" or "my father thinks" at least ten to fifteen times in one darn night! He doesn't know the meaning of individuality! We have some major work to do—"  
  
"That will do, Hannah. Now, Annette, will you please give our report on the Gryffindor house?"  
  
"Thanks, Artemis. Gryffindor is full of those brave at heart, yes, but several of them, such as Fred and George Weasely, as well as Harry and his friends are pranksters and/or teacher's pests. Harry has a few items of mischief, namely his invisibility cloak, and a map named The Marauder's Map. We found out about these two items thanks to one of Artemis's visionary blasts from the past. While Harry was distracted, we went thought a few walls and ceilings, and got hold of it. It's the real thing alright. (A/N: Remember a few chapters back when I mentioned that they were given the 411 on 5 years worth of magic & magical History? Well, Serena also went on about their years at Hogwarts, including the Marauders Map, Remus being a werewolf, etc.) So we'll have to tail him pretty well. The only time that we'll have problems with that is when he wears that cloak of his.  
But anyway, there also seems to be some, uh, Welcomed friction between Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, if you get my meaning. Ginny, Ron's little sister, seems to be slightly attracted to Harry, and vise- versa. It's just one of those cases where the hero sees the girl simply as his best friend's little sister and we all know how that can end up.  
There are also many secret passages and rooms that even the Marauders didn't find. Everyone went to bed before ten, so Artemis and I explored the Common Room and the tower stair ways. There was everything from portals from next to the fireplace that take you to the divination classroom to extra dorm rooms. But that's about it."  
"Thank you, Annette. Now, we have all heard the discoveries. It is currently—"She checked her watch. "5:55. classes start at nine. We have an hour or two until breakfast starts. Are there any announcements? Ideas for—"  
  
Artemis suddenly stiffened. Her eyes closed, and she moved her hands into a striking position. The others stared at her, closing in, but stayed out of her strike range. Artemis breathed heavily for a few moments, then her eyes snapped open. The girls shot backwards at the sight of the burning fire in her eyes.  
"He is moving."  
The girls looked at each other is shock. They automatically knew who "HE" was. But, what could be going on?  
Meanwhile, Artemis had snapped out of the vision. "Man, these are happening WAY too often." She rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the pain. Then what she had just seen hit her. She turned to her fellows, and waved at them to follow her.  
They ran to the lake's shores, to the point that it nearly lapped over their feet. Artemis crouched, and the others took her lead, circling around her. Artemis extended her hand over the lake, and gently tapped the water with her outstretch finger. A two by two foot square of colors took form on the surface of the lake. They saw what was recognizably the Riddle House, and then one of the many sitting rooms within it. A group of Death Eaters, who the girls guessed to be Voldemort's inner circle, stood around an old armchair. There was a snake on the hearth rug.  
"Luscious, you have done well. Using the Imperious Curse on the guard of the Department of Mysteries so soon would ordinarily have been unwise, but you've done well. Most likely he is a member of the Order. But we will not follow him. No. No, if his fellow order members see one of us, they will be up in arms. Is that understood?" Voldemort hissed from the chair.  
A murmur of assent swept the group.  
"Perfect. Now, you are dismissed." The Death Eaters started to file out the door.  
"Oh, and before I forget, Luscious, don't forget to keep a close eye on Bode. Lord Voldemort will be very displeased if his plan goes wrong."  
The picture faded, and the colors dispersed. The girls looked at each other with a mixture of guarded wonder and fright. Crystal turned to Artemis.  
"So The Enemy is after something in the Department of Mysteries, and has possibly taken one of the members of the Members by way of the Imperious Curse. I believe that warning Professor Dumbledore would be our top priority this morning, next to guarding Harry, of course. Immediate action should be taken, yes?"  
There was a general murmur of agreement, and they all stood.  
"Wait!" Annette cried suddenly.  
The others turned to her with confused looks on their faces.  
Annette took Artemis's and Hope's hands, and motioned for them to take the others as well. Then she turned to Devon, who was third in line on Hope's end.  
"See if you can channel your speed to the rest of us."  
Devonny looked surprised, but looked at the ground and started to concentrate, her eyes screwed up as she tried to send the others a piece of her ability.  
Instantly, Artemis felt the urge to run. Run, and never stop. To race the wind, to fly, and leave reality, her fears, everything behind.  
"Ok, now, every one, run to the castle, but stop just short of it. And remember, DO NOT LET GO OF EACHOTHER'S HANDS.  
  
And so they ran, racing the wind. When they came to a stop, Devon let go momentarily. Artemis felt the need for speed leave her, but they had reached their destination, so it was all right with her. Annette, meanwhile, had taken charge again.  
"All right then. Now, I'm going to transfer my ghosting powers to the rest of you, and we'll go though to the walls to Dumbledore's office. Let's go!!"  
But they had barely taken three step towards the wall, pumped full of ghosting power when they where snapped back like a rubber band, and they all fell to the ground.  
Artemis saw a mixture of surprise and determination cross Annette's face. Annette let go of her friends' hands, and ran at the wall repeatedly, bouncing back each time. Then Artemis remembered something, something that they should have thought of before they even tried this. She grabbed her friend by the arms, trying to get her to stop before she caused some real damage to herself. Annette struggled, and almost got free, but Artemis pulled her back again and put her in a full nelson, obviously without intent to hurt her friend. Thankfully she had practiced so often on her second cousins that she knew how to do it without hurting anyone.  
"Stop it, Annette. Stop it. STOP!!!!!!!!" That last part thundered in Annette's ear, and she stopped fighting Artemis. "Remember, Hogwarts is protected by more than walls!!!" You could tell that Annette was finally calming down, but Artemis kept talking, making sure that she finally stopped hurting herself. "Your idea as a good one, but we'll have to go through the front doors, then do the wall plan." She let Annette go. Artemis turned to the others. "You guys ready?"  
  
So they ran through the courtyards many twists and turns, finally getting inside the castle. Once again they joined hands, and traveled through the castle, acting as ghosts, and finally reaching Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore looked up as all eight girls materialized out of the floor, concern and amusement etched on his face.  
  
"So, what brings the entire house of Phoenixflame to my humble office?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
Artemis and her friends erupted into speech all at once, their voices overlapping in a sea of explanations. Dumbledore chuckled slightly, and motioned for them to be quiet.  
"Quiet, quiet. I can do many things that some would consider extraordinary, but none of them are understand 8 teenage girls speaking all at once. Please, Artemis, explain this."  
Artemis stepped forward. But what the others expected her to say they did not hear.  
"Sir...Professor Dumbledore, why haven't you told Harry the Prophecy?"  
  
A/N: HA-HA!!!! Cliffhanger!!! At least, I classify it as one. Oh well. Well, I tell you that the next chapter is to be christened: The Slytherin Side. Sound interesting? Well, I tell you that I am thinking about a sequel as soon as I'm done with this. I am working on the last chapter of THIS story, just so I know where I'm going with it. And I am planning a big bang for the end of this year. Want hints at what's to come? Review and ask. Until then, L8ers! 


	6. Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War! ...

A/n: Ok, I know that the last chapter was mainly an info thing, but don't worry! It's going to speed up real soon! Should be here!

I'm sorry about my long absences, I been mainly reviewing, but my PC is still somewhat out of whack. So, to answer the reviews:

**Pussin Boots: **Thank you! bows I'm glad you've stayed with me this far! I will try to add more detail!

**CyberArcRotarr: **Calm down will ya? You might start looking even more malnourished if you don't stop going on sugar highs and running around! (To other readers: Yes, I know Cyber in person. He/She looks like he/she hasn't eaten in months, but I know him/her well enough that he/she could eat an elephant(or Oliphant, which ever you prefer) and still be skin and bones, _and still _have room for more.

**Trip Like Kristina: **You know what? You're right. Why? Because that little space that your supposed to stick your finger in is too small. I would just hold the candle, but I don't want a wax glove. Therefore, I have to hold a TORCH! (And since when was your name grammatically correct?)

**Ari Arrail**: Nice name. Thanks for the _constructive _coughTRIPLIKEKIRSTINAcough criticism. I'll try to slow down… please forgive me if I don't. As for the OCs, blame the plot bunnies. It's always their fault.

Disclaimer: Leave me alone, will ya? Read the last few chapters if you want one!

Chapter 6: "Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War!"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" asked Dumbledore.

"You know what I'm talking about; the one about Harry being the only one that can defeat Voldemort." Artemis replied coolly. "The one made by Professor Sybil Trelawney before Harry's birth; the one that totally explains why Lilly and James Potter died."

"I am afraid that you have suffered from nightmares, Miss Skyfox. There have been no prophecies that have ever come close to what you are describing. I suggest that"

Artemis, the forever determined, grabbed Dumbledore's hand, and concentrated on the first vision from the day before.

Dumbledore, who, like the Fat Lady, was able to see the transmitted vision, seemed to grow older with each passing moment.

The vision ended, and Dumbledore pulled away. "I see that there is no point in lying to you, Miss Skyfox; or to your fellow housemates. Though I am also quite sure that they haven't the slightest idea of what we are talking about." Dumbledore said as he cast a slightly amused eye over the others.

Artemis turned quickly to her friends saw their lost expressions, and sighed. "Ring!" She cried to the others.

As directed, the others linked hands, Hope and Hannah grasping Artemis's. Artemis closed her eyes and concentrated again on the prophecy.

Once it was over, the girls looked at each other in wonder and fear while Artemis turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, you have yet to truthfully answer my question."

Dumbledore looked at her and sighed in resignation. "Harry doesn't know about the prophecy yet because the truth would dramatize and depress him to think that he was a marked man. He doesn't know for his own safety."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. " I see your point. But I also see the other side of this: May would say the same about us." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the office. The others followed. Annette, the last one out the door, turned back at the last moment.

"I'll talk to her." She said to Dumbledore.

The professor nodded. "Thank you, Miss Harris."

The girls sat at the Gryffindor table that day, and being early by about 10 minutes, waited for the food to appear.

"You know what? Even though we haven't gotten our schedules yet, I get the feeling that this is not going to be the best of days for us." said Marissa.

"How would you know? Artemis is the seer: you can just do mirages." Crystal stated, looking at Marissa with a glint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Crystal! You're the daughter of the world's biggest brainiac! Surly some trait passed on to you. How could you forget that Marissa's mom is the Time Gate Guardian?" Cherlyn shot back.

"Oh, yeah; and just _when _was the last time that Trista went to the gate?" Crystal replied.

"The night before we left." said Hope, quietly.

"How would you know? You were sleeping the sleep of _the dead._" cried Crystal angrily.

Hope froze at this insult, eyes burning. She started shaking as though an 8.0 earthquake was running through her.

Hannah and Devonny, seeing their friend's reaction, jumped to her defense.

Meanwhile, the food had appeared. Artemis had, even though it was still summer, ordered hot chocolate through her cup, and had pulled out the latest _Magic Knight: Rayearth II_, ignoring the fight that was escalating in volume next to her.

But, as others form the other 4 houses started to come into the Great Hall for breakfast, the noise became un-ignorable. As they were "undercover" and because they were already a semi-freak attraction, stares where unacceptable.

Artemis stood up, took out her wand, and started outlining and odd shape around her friends, enclosing them in a brilliant orange dome. As she couldn't go under the table, she drew the line going between the dishes and going across the seats.

As soon as the line was completed, everything within the circle went silent. Yes, the girls were still arguing, but the Hall was quiet now, and that was all that mattered. Meanwhile, Artemis had gone back to her book.

Eventually, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione came down. He gave the quarreling group a curious glance, and then looked over at Artemis, who, sensing his gaze looked up at him. He motioned with his eyes towards the silent group, then look questioningly at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "They go a little loud, so I just put up a silencing circle. It's kind of like a portable sound proof room. Once they stop arguing and apologize, the spell goes offline."

Harry said "Uh-huh." s though he might slightly be a bit confused.

Artemis sent a 'never-mind' gesture, and then went back to her book.

Hermione meanwhile, looked between the two, shook her head, then asked "Artemis, why don't you come and sit with us? "

Artemis looked surprised. Then she pulled herself together, and nodded. She magiced a plate next to Hermione to switch with hers, then grabbed her shoulder bag and scooted over.

Ron looked at the fighting girls, and then turned to talk to Artemis. "What's with them?"

Artemis looked up, glanced at her friends, and then looked back at Ron.

"Oh," she said, laughing slightly "they're just releasing some tension. You know, new kids in a new school and country. Marissa said something, and then Crystal had to get technical. The others jumped in after that."

Hermione looked slightly interested. "What did you do to make that dome? I've never seen that in any of the books I've read."

Artemis pointed to the thin orange line that the dome originated from. "I used a compound spell of lines and silence and drew an enclosure. They can hear each other, but not us, and vise versa. I configured the matrixes of the spells' mixture so the spell will release the others into our radio dimension once they stop fighting and apologize. If any hold grudges against another, the grudge holder or holders will be put in their own separate bubble of silence until they let the grudge go. Follow?"

Harry and Ron were about to nod, but ended up shaking their heads. Hermione, however, nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes! But, it must have been very difficult to reconfigure a spell like that."

"Yeah, but when you're up at two in the morning form jet lag, you really get bored after giving up going back to sleep. But I did, eventually. Any way…"

Needless to say, they got into a highly complex and technical conversation. Eventually, Artemis caught the looks on the boy's faces, which were of total confusion. She stopped Hermione in mid-sentence, then motioned to Ron and Harry.

Hermione got the point, and turned back to the others. " Sorry, but the configuration and interiors of spells and their theories can be highly fascination." She apologized.

Ron tried to think of a topic that was on a basis of his understanding so that he and Harry would be able to follow. Harry, next to him, was attempting to do the same.

Ron finally settled on something. "Why are you drinking hot chocolate during the summer?"

"Well, it's been a rather stressing morning for me so far, and it's scientifically proven that chocolate calms girls, hot chocolate more then other forms. But if you give me the regular hard stuff, I become wilder than Fuji-Yama."

Harry had become confused at that last part. "Fuji-Yama? What's Fuji-Yama?"

Artemis sighed. This might take a while. "Fuji-Yama is one of the fastest roller coasters in the world. It's located at this amusement park at the base of Mount Fuji, which is an hour or two outside of Tokyo, Japan."

Hermione was surprised. "Japan? You've been to Japan?"

Artemis seemed to remember mentioning that the day before on the train, but oh well.

"Yes, I was born and raised there."

The trio was in awe. This caused much confusion on Artemis' part. "What? Lot's of people live in Japan. It's about the size of California in America, but about 5 times the population."

"So, why don't you look Japanese? You know, short with slanted eyes?" asked Ron.

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "First of all, that's a stereotype, like saying that all cheerleaders are pretty, popular, and only date guys on the football team. Second, I was only born in Japan. I have American and European ancestry." She replied coldly, looking him strait in the eyes.

** Ron's POV**

As she finished speaking, She looked up at me and our eyes met. 5 Seconds later, I got lost in her furious stare. I was falling! I couldn't get a foothold. Then I felt like I was being roasted over a fire. I could see the flames, and the ice right behind it. Merlin, what was going on? All I knew was I wanted nothing more than to look away. I tried to look away from Artemis, but I couldn't even blink! Then, I heard her gasp. Her eyes widened like hubcaps and I saw a flash of blue. Then she slumped over.

** Hermione's POV **

Artemis had slumped over. I looked around quickly to see if anyone had cast a spell at her. I noticed that her friends had stopped fighting, and they had clustered at the edge of the bubble, pushing and shoving for a clear view. The one with the short blonde hair, I think her name was Annette, shoved their way to the front, followed by the one called Hope. They hurriedly got the others to shut up and calm down, then started franticly motioned for Harry, Ron, and me to back off from Artemis and to leave her alone. Yeah, right, like I'm _really _going to let someone who's slumped over for no apparent reason, possibly in life-threatening danger ALONE? As the Americans say, Get real.

Just as I was about to get close enough to check her vitals, someone grabbed my arm. It was Harry! I looked at him angrily, but he just shook his head. Just as he opened him mouth to explain, I heard one of the worst sounds in my life, a voice that always signaled the approach of a person loathed by Harry, Ron, and myself for 4 ½ years.

"What's going on?" Asked Malfoy. Oh, I hate that git. "Why is this girl unconscious?"

"Why do you care Malfoy? I though Slytherins only cared about themselves." I answered, scowling.

"If you mean that we purebloods would actually have enough time on our hands TO care, yes we do only take care of ourselves/ Remember, Granger., The side on which the Phoenixflames reside has yet to be determined.

" I see that you've upgraded your vocabulary for the first time since what? First year? Second year vocabulary seem pretty complex for you, Malfoy. Your parents must be so proud."

I could tell by the look on Malfoy's face that he couldn't come up with a good retort. So he ignored it and turned back to Artemis.

Harry stood up quickly, wand out.

"Back off, Malfoy."

"Merlin's beard, Potter, you must be denser then I thought if you're just going to let her lie there. And here I am thinking that Gryffindors were supposed to be _brave._"

"This has happened before, Malfoy. Her friends came over and simply kept an eye on her. She was fine. Now _back off!"_

"And why, Potter, should I listen to you?"

"Because, Malfoy, I, unlike you, know what I'm doing."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Artemis stir. She opened her eyes, but something was wrong with them. Maybe it was just the angle, but her eyes looked empty, completely void. Then she blinked and the look was gone. She sat up, and Harry, Ron, and Malfoy stopped bickering to watch. Ron reached over, and to my surprise, asked "Are you Ok?"

Artemis nodded, eyes closed. She rubbed her temples as though trying to relieve a headache. She glanced up at the staff table, looking determined. Then she turned to her friends, still encased in the dome spell, and lifter her wand. The dome disappeared.

I watched her friends leap to her, asking a waterfall of questions.

Now I knew what Harry had meant last night when he mentioned how Artemis seemed like she had something to hide. And I knew that, from the incident that I had just witnessed that I didn't trust her, or her friends. Something was just wrong about them.

I saw Artemis stiffen out of the corner of my eye. She turned and looked at me. Her expression one of half-concealed hurt.

You don't trust very many people, do you Hermione Granger?

I shook my head violently. I could have sworn I'd just heard Artemis's voice in my head.

END PART ONE


	7. Cry Havoc and Let Slip The Dogs of War! ...

PART TWO

Artemis's POV

So, she didn't trust us. This was both good and bad. Good because this way, she probably wouldn't try and delve into or secrets to much. Bad because the other option would be that she would try to figure out what was "wrong" with us, and by reputation she most likely wouldn't let us anywhere near Harry until she figured it out.

But, I decided, I've got a job to do here, and I need to send this Umbridge woman to her office with her hair half- torn out.

Third Person POV

Professor McGonagal's voice interrupted Artemis's train of thought.

"Miss Skyfox, As you are new here, I believe that you should know that keeping your head in the clouds will not serve you well in most classes here."

Artemis blinked and looked up at the professor, taking her schedule from her as she spoke. "Thank you Professor. I was just thinking of a few matters of personal importance." Our mission, specifically. She thought at the professor.

Professor McGonagal's eyes widened. She had obviously heard Artemis in both senses. "I understand, Miss Skyfox. Being new to a place often leads to _leaving reality._"

Artemis quickly masked her confusion at the Professor's emphasis on 'leaving reality'. But that was irrelevant; at least, for now. She bowed her head. "It was a pleasure speaking to you, Professor."

"As it was for me." With that, she walked away, leaving everyone very much confused.

Once again, it was Ron that led the conversation back to familiar ground.

"So, what do we have today? History of Magic, Potions… Divination… and Defense Against the Dark Arts! This has got to be wrong! Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! Have you ever seen a worse first day back?"

"Yeah," muttered Hannah. "First day of 6th grade."

The other girls laughed at that. Hannah saw the lost expressions of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and decided to explain.

" In the Muggle world, there are usually three separate schools before attending a university: Elementary, Jr. High, and High; as Harry and Hermione very well know. Our Jr. High has years 6th-8th. Add to that our school was new, and they had only just opened up to the 6th year in the school. So we were part of the first batch of 6th years ever there. But the whole thing was, in our first day consisted mainly of teacher that had nothing to do but send us home with metric tons of homework every other day."

"So, in a way, your first day in a Muggle secondary school was as bad as today's schedule?" asked Harry.

Hannah nodded.

Hermione checked her watch. "Well, Shall we? Lessons start in 20 minutes."

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and about half of Phoenixflame headed to History of Magic. The other half went to various other classes with the other houses.

Within 5 minutes ( a new school record) within the start of class, almost everyone was asleep. Hermione was taking notes, Harry and Ron were playing hangman, and Artemis was drawing chibi versions of everyone in the class, including Professor Binns.

Harry leaned over and saw the drawing, then mimed a request to see it. Artemis handed it over, and he looked closely at it and stifled a laugh. He nudged Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked disgruntled at being interrupted from her note taking, but looked anyway. While her back was turned, Crystal, the only other student not sleeping, pointed her wand at Hermione's quill, and muttered an incantation.

Ron Harry, and Hermione kept looking at the picture, barely stifling their laughter. Then Hermione's eyes lit up and she motioned for Harry to hand over the cartoon. She pulled out her wand and tapped the picture. Instantly, the different characters in the drawing started moving around. Or, at least the animated Z's were moving, as well as the clock above the professor's head.

Artemis looked amused at her newly animated cartoon, when she thought of something. She turned to Crystal, and whispered a question to her. Crystal pulled her wand out again and drew a square in the air of the parchment, Harry and Hermione looking on in confusion.

"This way, they can't leave the picture. Imagine what mayhem would happen if they escaped into other paintings around the school, like Sir. Cadogen's portrait or one of the paintings in Dumbledore's office." Crystal explained in a low whisper to them.

The others nodded. Harry turned back to the hangman game, only to find Ron snoring gently, so he had to give Ron a sharp poke in the ribs.

Hermione, on the other hand, had turned back to find her quill summarizing everything the professor was saying. She looked suspiciously at Artemis, who shook her head and motioned at Crystal, who was taking her own notes as frantically as Hermione would have been. Hermione rolled her eyes, leaned back, and closed her eyes, clearly intent on rest. Crystal snuck a look at Hermione, and relaxed, her pen taking over the note-taking.

After History of Magic, the group headed to the dungeons where Snape held his Potions lessons.

"That was a brilliant picture, Artemis. But honestly, is my hair really that calm?" asked Harry.

"No, actually. It's _way _messier, but I couldn't draw it to match. Sorry."

"It's Ok. Nothing to loose sleep over."

"Thanks."

" Wait a moment, do you think that you could draw another one in Snape's class, in case you have time?"

Artemis thought a moment, then said, "I don't think so. From what I hear, the potions Snape assigns take the whole class, if not longer."

"True. Well, here we are."

They rounded the corner, and saw the Gryffindors and Slytherins already lined up. Then they heard a too familiar drawling voice.

"Oh look boys, it's the nutcase. You feeling alright, Potter? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us? I mean, it's been what, a few hours since your last visit to the hospital wing? That's a record for you, isn't it?" called Malfoy.

"Ignore him, Harry. He's not worth it." Said Hermione quietly as she pushed hum slightly away from Malfoy.

"Not so brave now, are you Granger? Must be because of you being a mudblood. Father always said-"

"Father says, Father says. Tell me, Malfoy, is Slytherin for people who are cunning, or is it for those whose entire life has been shaped around the opinions of their fathers, particularly whose fathers are truly liars, thieves, and murderers that follow the worst of them all, one that kills anyone that opposes the idea of killing the innocent?" asked Cherlyn.

Malfoy stared at her. Then he visibly pulled himself together. "My Father-"

"I'm not interested in what you have to say about your father. You know where he stands. You should know where we stand by now. The question is, where do you stand?"

At that moment, Professor Snape opened the door to the dungeons and motioned them all inside.

After Potions, They headed to North Tower and Divination. In the classroom, the Phoenixflamers present broke up and spread out among the students in the class, and waited for Professor Trelawney to start the lesson.

"Good day" she said in her usual mystic voice. "and welcome back to Divination. I have, of course been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely—as of course I knew you would."

Professor Trelawney gave instruction on what the class was supposed to accomplish that day and would be studying for the next few weeks: the interpretation of dreams.

Following these instructions, the class turned to the Intro of _The Dream Oracle _by Inigo Imago.

Artemis and Annette finished quickly, and Annette began a description of a dream she had had the previous night involving something called "The World" and "dot hack" (A/N: written .hack/)

The reading was so boring that Harry listened in to pas the time. He saw Artemis close her eyes for a minute and relax her temples with her fingers. Then she opened her eyes and said that she had had something close to the same dream a year ago, and one involving something called "Rayearth" and "Cephiro" the night before. Apparently the book mentioned nothing involving these subjects, but Artemis also mentioned something about never expecting to turn up in Hogwarts and how they might end up there or something.

Annette laughed at that idea, going on about how 'Rayearth' and 'dot hack' were only mangas and animes, and that they could never end up there. Artemis sent her a look that apparently communicated a message, because Annette scowled and said that "there was a difference between a book and a cartoon."

At this point Artemis noticed Harry staring at her, and Harry quickly returned to his reading.

He finished close to the end of the period, along with everyone else, just in time for Professor Trelawney to assign a month long dream diary as homework. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Artemis' eyes widen considerably and looked very worried.

Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and everyone headed for the trap door, except for the phoenixflamers, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Artemis turned to them.

"You guys go ahead without me. I've got to talk to Professor Trelawney." Annette, I'll need you here so I can get to DADA on time, OK?

Annette looked at her and nodded. The others started to leave, but turned back at the last moment. Artemis rolled her eyes and motioned for them to keep going.

After they were out the trap door, Artemis hesitantly walked over to Trelawney, who was sitting next to the fire in her huge winged armchair.

"Excuse me? Professor?"

Professor Trelawney turned to Artemis.

"Yes, Miss Skyfox?"

"Um, about the dream diary.. Professor, you know of my abilities, correct?" She blurted.

Trelawney looked at Artemis, her slight curiosity evident.

"Yes, I am."

"Then you know that I am a Seer?"

The teacher nodded slightly, cautiously.

'Um…." Artemis sighed. This was hard. "Then I'm afraid I can't do the assignment. If what I dream about comes to light before it's time, there is no telling what might happen."

"I understand, Miss Skyfox. We will have to think of a replacement assignment…hmm… Well, run along now." Professor Trelawney turned back to the fire.

Artemis walked back over to Annette, who was over by the hatch. "Feel up to a little more running through walls, Shadowcat?"

Annette looked slightly peeved at the name, but nodded anyway, grabbed her arm, and disappeared through the floor.

Artemis and Annette exited their "secret passage" and joined the main throng of students unnoticed.

They spotted the rest of their group just ahead, strategically placed so that Harry was completely surrounded on all sides.

Artemis saw Crystal at the head of the group and ran toward her.

"Anything happen?" She asked Crystal in an undertone.

"Not really. That Parkinson girl from Slytherin, the one that's always hanging over Draco, threw an insult for no apparent reason, but that's about it. What'd you need to talk to Trelawney about?"

" The dream diary." Artemis replied shortly.

Crystal immediately understood what that meant, and let the subject drop.

When they reached the DADA classroom, the door was already open. They filed inside, Artemis noting that Professor Umbridge sitting at her desk, looking exactly as she had the night before, except that she now had a black velvet bow that resembled a fly on top of her head. And, according to a thought Artemis caught coming from Harry, greatly enhanced her resemblance to a toad. Artemis smiled at that, then took a closer look at Umbridge and realized that Harry was right… she did look like a toad.

The class, which had been chattering loudly, grew quiet as they headed for their seats around the room, as they hadn't yet gotten a real scope on Umbridge's teaching style.

"Good afternoon class." She said once everyone had settled down.

"Good after noon" A few people murmured.

"Tut tut. She said, smirking slightly. "That won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." They chanted back.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Much of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never, so far, been followed by even a vaguely interesting lesson. However, they all reached for their quills, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge, meanwhile, had reached into her bag and drew out her unusually short wand, and tapped the blackboard with it.; words appeared on the board at once in curly, flowing letters.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principals._

As Umbridge went into yet another "Praise the Ministry of Magic" Speech, Marissa leaned over and looked at Artemis's parchment, concentrating until her eyes started glowing a faint dark purple instead of her usual brownish hazel.

Words appeared on the parchment and , immediately catching Artemis's attention. She picked up the parchment and inspected it closely. Then she glanced at Marissa again, and understood.

Artemis looked back at the parchment and read quickly;

_If she said please just a few more time in just the right places, she'd sound like that one character off of the Amanda Show. _

It was all Artemis could do to keep from laughing. As the words faded, she sent back a mental message.

_True. But I'm not advanced enough with my telepath abilities to change a person's personality or speech patterns. I'll work on that, if you promise to work on larger mirages to cause the kind of mayhem that the Weasly Twins wouldn't even dare to imagine. _

Marissa smiled slightly and nodded.

Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge had finished her monologue and had rapped the blackboard again, and the first message disappeared and was replaced the year's course aims.

For the next few minutes, the only sound to be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment as everyone copied down the three aims. .

Once everyone was finished, Umbridge asked: "Has everybody received a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Artemis and Cherlyn winced.

While everyone was pulling out their books, Cherlyn sent Artemis a note on a small scrap of paper.

_Where this lady learned her grammar, I don't want to know_.

_You mean you do want to know so you can give her the tongue lashing of her life. _Artemis shot back.

Cherlyn considered this, then nodded slightly. Suddenly, she noticed that Hermione's hand was up. She quickly got the attention of the other phoenixflamers.

Eventually everybody in the class was watching. Professor Umbridge seemed to realize that there was no point in trying to ignore Hermione.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" She asked as thought she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the Chapter, no." Said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now'" said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have any other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class."

Cherlyn was rubbing her temples furiously now. _Grammar! _Artemis heard.

Then a thought struck her, something that had been a joke from Freshman year.

_Don't worry. Punk Angels will make it all better. _

Cherlyn had to duck her head under the desk and stuff her fist into her mouth to suppress the laughter.

"-Miss Granger, I think that the course aims are perfectly clear."

"Well, I don't. There's nothing up there about _using_ defensive spells."

The majority of the class turned back to the board to check to see if Hermione was right.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell." The professor said, laughing slightly. "Miss Granger, you surly don't expect to be attacked during class?"

Artemis acted. She prodded minds that would have normally been silent into voicing their opinions, and minds that would have said something to be louder about it.

The tumult rose, though Umbridge did her best to impose a hand-raising policy to suppress it.

Then the argument took an unexpected turn.

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry, his fist in the air.

Professor Umbridge looked up, and Artemis' eyes flashed blue. She had just seen where this was going, and what events she had just put into action.

"This is a school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." Umbridge said softly. Artemis could have mouthed it along with her.

The argument between Umbridge and Harry continued, ending with Umbridge sending Harry to Professor McGonagall's office with a detention notice. By that time, Artemis already knew what that detention would entail.

You have jeopardized my Principal. For that, you will pay.

Hey Ppl! Sry bout the WAY long wait. I hope I don't get too bashed over this…. Don't worry, I am going to write more; stuff starting to clear up… Hit the button at the bottom! Take out your frustration on that! ducks as flamers are thrown

Next chapter (already in the making): The real work begins.


	8. Ch7 The Real Work begins

**Chapter 7: The Real Work Begins**

Dinner that night wasn't overly pleasant. Rumors were already circulating on the Phoenixflame members, raging from where the members had come from to what frightening abilities (such as going dichotic, creating several arms or legs for themselves at will, and being vampires or werewolves) any of the members may poses.

Things didn't seem to be going too well for Harry either. It was obvious to most of the Phoenixflamers that everyone in the Hall was trying to goad Harry into shouting his story to high heaven.

Soon it was apparent that the trio had had enough, and they retreated to the common room before Harry made anyone's head spontaneously combust, preferably Drano's.

Meanwhile, Artemis and the others were deciding on positions for that night.

"Ok, how about this;" Hannah said with some sort of exasperation in her voice, as the conversation wore on without any solution presenting itself. "We were in groups of two last night, and we'll stay in groups of two, but we'll rotate. We'll use an order of, say Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Artemis and Annette had Gryffindor last night…" She went into a very complex idea involving far too much switching around for anyone's health. Annette stopped her before she lost herself as she had everyone else.

"Hannah, that's a good idea, but not right for the situation. If the enemy was _in _the school, and he knew our abilities, that kind of thing would be appropriate. But we don't have to worry about losing the enemy that much. Instead, we should all stick with the partners we're already with. We'll switch houses every month. That is, unless you have any insight, Artemis?"

Artemis closed her eyes and thought hard. "I feel, strongly that Annette and I should be at, if not near by, Gryffindor Tower around Christmas… In fact, all of us should. I don't know why, but something's going to happen. Annette, if we went with your plan, we'd end up in Slytherin. But then… it doesn't matter. Any of you could handle the situation… what if we all use the hidden dorm room in the tower during the week before Christmas; otherwise we follow your pattern?"

"It may throw us off a little, but I'm game!" said Devon said, simply.

There were no objections, and the girls left for their separate houses for the night.

In Gryffindor Tower

Annette and Artemis were upstairs in their dormitory, changing for bed.

"They have a good chance, you know." Artemis commented conversationally.

"Who?"

"The twins. With those sweets of theirs, they do have a chance a t being successful. Once they work out the kinks, of course."

"I know." Annette paused. "Artemis, are you sure you don't know what's supposed to be happening this December?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Annette, we took Drama together. You know I can't act. "

"You can when it's a serious situation. I've watched. I know you can look somebody dead in the eyes, tell them pigs have wings, and they'd believe you."

"And aren't you some sort of expert on knowing weather or not I'm lying?"

"With all this magic hanging around and our new abilities, I'm not on equal footing with your mother as a lie detector. So, do you know or not?"

"No, Annette, I don't know. All I do know is that Voldemort's going to get handed a really good card… and…" She thought hard. "There's an elder Wesley involved… and fangs…. That's all I ca-"

Annette held up a hand to silence her and placed a hand of the floor, concentrating hard. Suddenly her head shot up. "Someone's coming!"

"What did you think of that moonstone essay?" Artemis said quickly.

Just then, the door opened and Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender walked in, the latter two's gossip dieing off suddenly as they saw Artemis and Annette already in the room.

"Honestly, as long as Snape or anyone else doesn't ask for a paper on time travel theor- oh, hey girls. Artemis and I were just talking about… Um… is something wrong?" Annette asked, for Parvati and Lavender were staring at them as though they were filthy, evil creatures that must be destroyed.

"Get out of here, Werewolf." Parvati said darkly.

Annette raised an eyebrow. "I'm a werewolf? Well, that's news to me. I mean, you'd think that I'd have gone, transformed, and be ravaging the castle by now."

"Hermione, are you going along with-" Artemis started, but Lavender cut her off.

"Shut up, Vampire."

"Vampire!" Artemis looked around wildly. Vamps meant bats and bats… Artemis couldn't handle bats.

"Yes, Vampire; Now, we want you and your pet out of here now or we'll go and get McGonagall."

Annette sighed and shook her head. And some people called her blonde! Then she remembered something. She motioned Artemis to open one of the windows. When they walked over to open them, Parvati and Lavender drew their wands.

"What are you doing? STOP!" Parvati cried.

Too late. Artemis and Annette flung open the windows and the moonlight flooded the room. _Full_ moonlight.

Parvati and Lavender gasped.

Annette however, raised a hand and began examining it closely, as though searching for a hang nail. Artemis, however, simply looked bored.

After a few minutes, they both turned and closed their respective windows. Then Artemis went over to her trunk and pulled out a small mirror. "Engorgio." She said, pointing her wand at it.

The mirror grew in size until it was full length. Artemis was clearly reflected in it. She shrank it back to normal size, and then turned to the girls.

"Any other tests?"

"Yeah, how well can you catch?" Lavender threw a silver spoon at Annette, and Parvati a small cross at Artemis. Both girls caught the flying objects without trouble, and held them without effect.

"Anything else, Lavender? Parvati? Garlic and wooden steaks? Wolfsbane and silver bullets?" Artemis asked darkly.

Parvati and Lavender looked relieved, disappointed, and cautious as they entered the room without a word and started getting ready for bed. Hermione was also silent as she prepared to go to sleep, as were Annette and Artemis.

Everyone climbed into bed, and the lights extinguished themselves.

Why didn't yo-I stop Parvati and Lavender? Artemis was playing conscious in order to get some answers.

"Because I wanted to know what they would have found out, if they had been right about the whole werewolf/vampire thing." Hermione thought to herself.

Why? You know they can be ridiculous. You should have helped Annette and Artemis.

"I don't know if I can trust them. I don't know anything about them, but I do know that something seems…. Out of place; dark, almost."

If they really are hiding something, wouldn't there be a justifiable reason behind why their hiding it?

"I suppose… but what if they're hinding it, whatever it is, because they were sent here form the…. Dark side?"

Artemis's couldn't catch hold of her next thought before it flew to Hermione's mind. But the Dark Side has cookies!

Hermione shot up in her bed, wondering where that thought had come from, while artemis hid behind her curtains, trying not to laugh and mentally reprimanding herself. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

After a while, Hermione calmed down and went to sleep. Once Artemis was done mentally beating her head against a wall, she did the same.

The next day started very normally, Artemis and Annette woke up early due to Jet Lag, and quietly performed their daily workouts, showered, and had just finished getting dressed when Parvati and Lavender woke up.

They all looked at eachother, wary and still rememvering the previous night's incident. Then Lavender broke down.

"I'm sorry about last night… Professor Trelawny said that there was something very dangerous and powerfull about you. We kinda also got ideas from-"

"The rumors?" Artemis finished for her.

Parvati and Lavender nodded.

Suddenly Hermione sat traight up, eyes wide. The first thing out of her mouth was, "Cookies!"

They all looked at her strangely, then burst out laughing. Hermione blushed when she realized what she had said and clambered out of bed. She then headed for the bathroom.

Artemis regained her composure. "Well, if it makes any diffrence to you two, though our house posesses gifts of a wide range and can cause unbeliveable damage, we use them to accomplish what's best for the people. "

"What if that's… killing someone?" Lavender asked hesitantly.

Artemis and Annette turned to her, then glanced at eachother.

"That is an absolute last resort. We've had to destroy creatures that would have killed for sole personal gain or to bring about an evil that would cause unspeakable terror and chaos, but… that's all. All nine of us hope to never have a hand in destroying the life of anyone else, because even those creatures…..some of the most foul and evil beings in the universe…. Even their deaths leave scars." Annette explained.

Lavender thought for a moment. Then she said; "Nine?"

Annette had just realized the wording herself and gasped slightly, looking at Artemis, who's face had darkened beyond all recognition.

Parvati and Lavender stepped back upon seeing Artemis's expression. Their gazes flickered from Artemis, to Annette, to eachother, and back to Artemis. "Is something wrong?" Parvati asked hesitantly.

Annette paised before answering. "A few months ago before we came here… A friend of ours was killed by one of the creatures in battle… she was very close to Artemis. The Creature that killed her… there wasn't even a finger or scrap of clothing left… that's the one thing that Artemis and the rest of us would make pay for everyting he's done."

The two girls were shocked. "What was her name?' Lavender asked.

"Rini." Artemis said, quietly.

The three of them started and stared at her.

Artemis looked between Parvati and Lavender. "Hope to kingdom come that you never experience that… this kind of pain, cause it never goes away."

Parvati and Lavender nodded furventlly.

As everyone headed to class after breakfast, Annette noticed that Hermione wasn't speaking to the others. She pointed this out to Artemis, who did a little digging and found that Ron had commented on Hermione's elf hats by calling them wooly bladders. She told this to Annette, and they both agreed that by what they had seen the night before, Ron had a point.

In class today, the Phoenixflamers were avoided as though they had the plague; but other than that, things ran normally: Hard classes started by "why O.W.L.'s were so important " lecture.

It wasn't untill Care of Magical Creatures that Annette realized that something was very wrong: One of the teachers was missing; Professor Rubeus Hagrid.

Hannah and Devonny, who were still with the Slytherins, saw Annette and Artemis walking with the Gryffindor group, and hurried over to them. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell us that Hagrid wasn't here?" Devonny asked.

Artemis was stuck in memory, and apparantly a bad one, because she snapped back with, "Hello? He wasn;t at the Teacher's table the night we arrived. I should think that it was obvioius that there was a teacher missing!"

The others backed off, steming any further questions that their minds were full of.

"You'd still think that Dumbledore would tell up if something was going ont… like why Hagrid's gone." Devonny muttered to herself.

We're still an unknown entity here. Even Dumbledore doesn't know the whole truth . Artemis thought at everyone.

"Do we?" Asked Hannah quietly.

The group turned to her, curious, if not slightly offended. Not know the whole truth about themselves?

Hannah continued. "Even with everything we do know, we don't know everything. We don't know what the future holds for us, even with Artemis' abilities. "

The group was silent for a moment, which was eventually broken by Annette, who said simply," Well, back to the botruckles."

"What is it with these teachers and essays with exact inch leanths? I must know!" Annette had been ranting about homework all the way from Herbology to Dinner.

Artemis tried to calm her down, dispite the fact that she was rather steamed herself.

They were just headed to find the others when a booming voice sounded from behind them.

"Oi, Potter!"

Artemis and Annette slumped visibly. "What now?" Moaned Annette, though not loud enough to be heard. They lisitened in for a few seconds.

"Keeper tryouts. Well, nothing we can do about that." Artemis was evedentally releaved that their schedual wouldn't take more of a beating than it was already suffering. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Annette followed suite.

Annette gave her friend a curious glance. "Wha- oh. Duh. Mind on the mission, safety only… even though it looks to me like Angelia's ready to bite Harry's head off…" Something occored to Annette. "Artemis, you wouldn't happen to know what those Detentions entail, would you?"

Artemis replied ,"No." a little to fast. Annette, realizing this, gave her a doubtfull stare.

After a moment, Artemis caved and grudgingly put her hand next to Annette's and the vision from earlier that day flashed though their minds.

Annette's eyes flashed in anger. "That's child abuse! That gross, demonic, scitsophrentic, phycopathic (A/N: for Cyber: dishwasher on automatic)…"

Artemis nodded grimly. "I know, and none of us have developed our abilities to the point where we can drive that woman up a chimny… not that she'd fit."

Annette's attention skipped for a second. "Why's Ron worried about wether or not it's going to rain?" She leaned past Artemis and looked at him oddly.

Artemis noticed what kind of look it was. "Net, you know he's not yours and never will be. And he's going to try out for Gryffindor Keeper. It's pretty obvious."

Annette sighed. "I know… but hey, it's not like I'm crushing on Harry or anything like that."

"Yeah, well, you know how dangerous that would be. It's utterly forbiddin. Attachment to the principal, or for that matter, any of his close companions, and this mission will be more difficult than it is already. " Artemis said in hushed tones.

"You think I forgot basic training?" Annette asked, hurt.

"No, but I don't want you to forget, so I'm reminding you. Now, eat healthy, and some stuff that will get you to stay up. We've got 1st patrol tonight. "

As Hannah and Devonny walked into the Slytherin Commonroom area that evening after dinner, they distinctly heard Draco Malfoy's voice.

"-flamers have been here for long enough. Has anyone figured out who they heck they are? Who do they think they are, anyway? Whenever I see them around they're always in pairs, wispering over something or another. I personally would not be surprised to find if they are all mudbloods or halfbloods." Whatever Slytherins were around listening laughed uproariously upon hearing that.

Hannah and Devonny, still out of sight of the people in the common room, looked at eachother and sliently agreed that right now, clichés were allowable. They walked around the corner just in time for Malfoy to continue.

"My father said that Dumbledore lets anyone it, and it's because of that that this school is going to the dogs."

"Didn't Cherlyn tell you earlier today that you can't live behind a man like your father? Geeze, you can Longbottom thick headed." Hannah said suddenly, alerting the Slytherins to her and Devon's presence.

The Slytherins present, with the exception of Malfoy (obviously), laughted.

_Well well. _Thought Hannah. "_No loyalty amoung theives", eh?_

"You don't know anything about my fath-" Draco snarled, but Devonny cut him off.

"We know enough. We knoe that he works for one of the most evil men alive, that he himself murders and plunders and tourtures. And we know that he is attempting to bring you up to be the same. Tell me, did you ever think that your father may actually be wrong for once? And, sadly, in the worst way, that he chose the wrong side in this war? You don't know what Voldemort's really about, do you? He's out for himself, Numero Uno, and nobody else."

_Where do these girls get their volcabulary? _Thought Draco. "You-know-who is out to purify the Wizarding race, Orbenson."

"That may be a side effect of his plan, but… Oh, never mind. You couldn't fathom what death and destruction it will take for him to reach his real goal of eternal life. He's a coward for that very reason: He runs from death."

Malfoy's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish out of water.

"Now, who's up for some scary stories?" Hannah asked brightly.

The Slytherins laughed. Scary stories? What did she think they were, 2nd years? And besides, Hannah? (Who looked exactly like Artemis from the back, but hadn't any bangs, and who's eyes were terquoise instead of amber brown, surrounded by a fox like mask of freakles) Innocent and sweet looking Hannah? Tell thriller and horror stories?

Hannah grined in a way that looked innocent enough, but hinted at something beneath her fox mask sat down with her back to the fire, and began. She told of a cursed monkey's palm that granted wishes without any concern over good or evil; (A/n: those who have read Holic xxx by CLAMP, you should know what I'm talking about. If you don't know the story, don't read it.) of the small, delicat yet vengfull severed hand of Jade Green, of a cow's head that haunted and killed the boy that killed it, and many more besides. The Slytherins present were soon so freaked out by the way that she told the stories that a few kept nervously looking behind them for the creatures (or bits of them) she described.

An hour after everyone had gone to bed, nobody but Hannah and Devonny was asleep, but none of them were willing to leave their beds, either.

"Any luck with findint any new secret passages?" Artemis asked for the upteenth time that night.

It was only 8:00 that night, but Annette and Artemis were on patrol anyway, looking as though they were just wandering the hallways.

When Annette didn't answer, Artemis looked around. Annette was nowhere in sight. As this was the first night on patrol, this was not good.

"Annette, if you're playing a joke, you know full well that now is not the time."

No answer.

Annette, who was standing all of ten feet away marveling at her newly discovered invisiblitiy power, suddenly got an idea and phased thought the floor, heading for Hope's dorm.

Artemis, meanwhile, was ticked, if not slightly paniced. Finally, she decided that Annette had gone on some crazed adventure, or passage hunting purely on her own, and she continued on her way.

"Hope, wake up! C'mon wake up!" Annette whispered frantically, shaking Hope.

Hope's eyes flew open. "Net! What the heck?"

"Hope, Artemis spilled on Harry's detention. We need you to heal him. Now, come on! Harry's going to need us up there at any moment!"

And with that, Annette dragged Hope out of bed and into the wall, re-emerging from the floor just outside Umbridge's office.

"So how are we going to do this again?" Hope was still steamed at Annette, and her tone showed it. However, Annette took no notice.

"We go inside, invisible, go through the door, and heal Harry's hand."

"And we have to heal it… why?"

Annette let loose an agrivated sigh. "No time! You'll understand as we go!" She grabbed Hope's hand went invisible again, and dragged her through the door.

"-any ink." Harry said, as they walked in. They saw him holding a long, thin black quill with an extrodiarily sharp point. The pair also saw Umbridge sitting primly in her desk chair. Annette made a mental note to turn it into a giant lilly pad.

"Oh, you won't be needing any ink." She laughed slightly.

Annette dragged Hope through the desks just as Harry put quill to parchment. They watched him write "I must not tell lies." In shiny red ink.

Hope and Harry gasped in unison as the words etched themselves into Harry's hand. Hope instantly understood, and held her hand over Harry's and healed the wound.

Annette, meanwhile, was studing the two's faces.

The cut-heal process continued for the next few hours, Hope slowly being drained of her energy.

Finally, around 1:15, the vigil ended. Harry ran off to the tower. Annette, low on energy herself, phased thought the floor with Hope, and they walked off to their own dormitories for the night, avoiding Crystal and Cherlyn, who had taken Artemis and Annette's place for patrol.

**A/n: w00t w00t! Chapter 7 finished. No, I havn't really gotten started on chapter 8 yet… but oh well. I've got tons of free time, so that should be up sooner or later… hopefully by the end of the summer… Has anyone finished Book 6 yet? Thought so. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to kinda freak out. If you havn't read the book yet, don't continue to read, just hit the review button. If you have read it, feel free to rant with me. Warning: spoiler content ahead. **

**BY THE MOON, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MS. ROWLING? OMG(OSH)!OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO US? YOU KILLED OFF DUMBLEDORE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Yes, it may be true that you FINALLY got Ron and Hermione togeather as well as Harry and Ginny (HA! It's cannon now!)and it was absolutly hilarious that Harry was Hogwarts' offical stud, but…. Dumbledore can't really be gone, can he? The whole thing with the phoenix flying joyfully into the blue…maybe…. Maybe Fawkes was a sort of white magic version of a horcrux(sp)? Hmmmm…….. AH, DARN IT! PLOT BUNNIES! runs off into the distance like the crazy girl Skyphoenix is**


End file.
